


The Right Partner

by steggyisimmortal



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Dancing AU, F/M, Peggy is a goddess in heels, Steve and Peggy harboring secrets, Steve has two left feet, Steve may punch someone in this, Summer Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steggyisimmortal/pseuds/steggyisimmortal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the summer of 1963.  Kennedy's still alive, the Beatles have never been heard of, Martin Luther King, Jr. hasn't shaken America with his words, and Steve Rogers never expected  to be dancing with wild abandon with the woman of his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Be My Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This entire thing would not have been possible without beautifulwhensarcastic. Our shared love of this movie and Steggy transformed into this piece of work. There are not enough thank yous in the world for this woman helping me write this (she'll say she didn't write it but seriously 50% of the credit needs to go to her).
> 
> This story is complete so updates will be on a regular basis, possibly daily if I finish editing the later chapters in time. So maybe every other day for now.
> 
> This is a Steggy AU of Dirty Dancing but you don't really need to be familiar with the movie to read this. I do, however, highly recommend the movie because it's wonderful.

“Oh, my god, ma, it’s beautiful out here!”

 

Steve couldn’t help but roll his eyes at his sister’s exaggerated enthusiasm.  She had been more against their vacation destination than Steve. Two city kids in the middle of the woods for six weeks did not sound ideal to either of them. 

 

Mountain Lake Lodge was a far cry from New York City.  The air was cleaner.  The trees were greener and more plentiful.  He’d seen flocks of birds that weren’t pigeons.  He’d seen deer standing in a field and idyllic looking streams and lakes.  But it still didn’t compare to his beloved Brooklyn.

 

Besides, he didn’t want to spend the next six weeks schmoozing with rich old people he’d never fit in with. 

 

“Sarah, you made it!”

 

The family of three looked up at the newcomer.  Steve recognized him from an old picture in one of his parent’s photo albums.  He was faintly sure he’d met the man before but he couldn’t immediately place him.

 

“Chet!” Sarah exclaimed.  She moved around the car and hugged the man.  He looked older than his mother judging from the lines on his face.  His graying hair was receding.  He wore a deep blue sweater over a white button up with a pair of chinos.  Steve glanced around.  The employees he could see all wore white shirts with a blue collar with the resort’s logo on the left breast. 

 

He looked back at the man his mom had called Chet.  He must have been the owner.

 

And Steve’s boss for the next six weeks.

 

“I haven’t seen you kids since you were little,” Phillips told them.  “I’m sorry I didn’t get down to the city more.  Life has a way of passin’ by too fast.” His expression turned somber.  “I’m sorry I wasn’t there for the funeral.”

 

Sarah waved him off.  “Please, Chet.  That was years ago.  He would’ve understood.  He wouldn’t have cared.  You know how he was.”

 

“Well I care,” Phillips insisted.  “I didn’t realize how long it’d been until I heard the news.  The least I can do is take care of his family for a few weeks and help out his boy.”

 

“I appreciate it, Chet,” Sarah said sincerely.  “I’m sorry it took us so long to get out here.  I kept putting it off and you know how the hospital can be sometimes.”

 

 “I put you all up in the best cabin - lots of room with a great view.”

 

Sarah tried to turn it down but Phillips wasn’t having it.  Steve started to help one of the workers with their bags.  He pulled his sister’s heavy suitcase out of the trunk, surprised that he was breathing hard with effort.  She must have packed every piece of clothing she owned.

 

“Hey thanks.” Steve looked up at the man pulling out his mom’s suitcase.  “Normally people just walk right by me.  Name’s Michael.”

 

Steve shook Michael’s outstretched hand and smiled.  “Steve.”

 

“Lemme guess – Brooklyn.”

 

Steve smirked.  “Yeah.”

 

“Lower East Side.”

 

Steve heaved Angie’s suitcase onto the cart and turned to get another one.  A rambunctious sounding group of people caught his attention.  He swiveled around to find them, hoping they were his age.  So far the place seemed like New York’s retirement club. 

 

There – off to the left close to the lake.  It was hard to miss them.  Steve guessed there were at least twenty people.  They weren’t dressed for a day at the beach; he could see the majority of them wearing resort shirts. 

 

Michael turned to see what Steve was staring at.

 

“That’s “the help,”” he said, making his disdain for an undoubtedly hated nickname known from his tone.  “You’ll see ‘em around everywhere while you’re here.”

 

Steve hummed noncommittal.  A loud, melodic laugh rang out among the group.  He could hear Michael talking but his eyes were glued to the source of the noise.

 

A girl. 

 

A beautiful girl.

 

A beautiful girl who was way out of his league.

 

He grinned at the sound of her vivacious laugh that put a killer smile on her lips.  That grin slowly slipped off when he saw a tall dark skinned man wrap his arm around her shoulders and pull her close to him. 

 

Yup.  Way out of his league.

 

* * *

 

 

Steve sighed in frustration.  He was tired of waiting.  His stomach growled in complaint.

 

“Angie, let’s go!” he yelled towards his sister’s room.  Never mind that it was the third time he’d called to her in ten minutes.  Her answer was always the same and Steve had lost count of how many minutes ‘just a minute’ was supposed to be.

 

“Ang, ma’s waitin’ and I’m starvin’.  Nobody cares which shoes you’re wearing or if your purse matches your dress.”

 

She threw open the door, hair brush in her hand and a stern face.  “It matters to me. What if I meet the man of my dreams?  I’m supposed to look like a slob?”

 

“You’re gonna meet the man of your dreams here?” he asked skeptically.  “In death’s waiting room?”

 

Her resolve crumbled a little.  “Probably not,” she admitted. “But I don’t know that I won’t so deal with it.  Maybe I’ll meet a rich man who’ll fall madly in love with me.  I won’t have to work and I can help ma out.  You’ll fall on your luck one day and I’ll even have to help you out and give you money.”

 

She smiled sweetly at him.  It was the same smile she used when she was trying to convince their ma that she really did need the whole five dollars to go to the soda shop.

 

Steve stood from where he’d been laying slack on the couch.  “Nice, Ang.  So kind of you to help me out when I’m living on the street.”

 

“I do what I can to help those less fortunate.”

 

He rolled his eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

Steve thanked the waiter graciously when his dinner plate was set in front of him.  He eyed it hungrily.  He greedily grabbed at his knife and fork, for once not wanting to be being polite and wait for his ma and Angie to have their plates as well.  The utensils were poised over his plate when a clap on his back lurched him forward and knocked the air out of his lungs.

 

“How ya like the place so far?” Phillips asked.

 

Steve growled lowly.  His ma would hit him upside the head if he took a bite now.  Breakfast felt like it was a year ago instead of twelve hours. 

 

“I don’t want to keep you all from your meal,” Phillips was saying.  “I wanted to introduce my nephew.  He’ll be around the place a lot for the rest of the summer.  He’s kind of worthless most of the time but the kid’s a genius so I thought I’d put him to work making the place better.”

 

Steve followed where Phillips kept glancing towards one of the tables.  There was a dark haired man talking to a blonde woman.  Steve saw the woman laugh and put her arm on the man’s bicep.  Flirting was probably a better word for it.

 

“He flirts with anything that walks so Angie,” he pointed at her with a stern look on his face, “stay away from him,” he advised.  “Howard, get over here!”

 

The other man said his final words to the lady before sauntering – that was really the only word for it – over to the table.

 

“Sorry, _uncle_ ,” he drawled out.  “I got held up.”

 

Phillips rolled his eyes and looked every bit like he was trying not to smack some sense into the young man. 

 

The shorter man put on a charming smile and extended his hand to Sarah, leaning down to kiss the back of her hand.  “How do you do?  I’m Howard Stark.”

 

The rest of the table made introductions, Steve being last. Howard looked too – rich to be spending his time in the middle of the woods in upstate New York. 

 

Howard pointed dismissively in Steve’s direction. 

 

“Nice sweater, kid, and that is not a compliment.”

 

Steve glanced down at the blue sweater he was wearing before looking back at Angie in confusion.  The look on her face told him she agreed with Howard. 

 

“Howard will be helping me make this place be a little more –“

 

“Hip,” Howard filled in.  “This place smells like death and boredom.”

 

Steve and Angie held back their laughter but not before a snicker left Angie’s lips.

 

“Thanks, kid.  Anyway, he’ll be everywhere while you all are here so don’t hesitate to ask for his help.  Helping others would be a nice change for him.”

 

“Hey, I help others all the time with my inventions.  I just sold one to a company in the city last week.  Expected to go nationwide.”

 

Phillips waved his hands as if to dismiss the thought.  “Yeah yeah. We’ll see where that gets you.”

 

They said their goodbyes and wandered off to make their rounds.

 

“He seems like a very nice boy,” Sarah commented, picking up her fork.  Delighted, Steve did the same.  He lost track of the steady conversation his mom and sister kept up while he lost himself in his meal.  It seemed like he was always eating these days.

 

* * *

 

 

Steve counted silently in his head and watched his feet move in a box.  He hated dancing.  That wasn’t entirely true.  He loved watching people dance – the smiles on their faces, the twirl of their clothes, the way everyone always looked to be moving in sync with each other so effortlessly.  Dancing was beautiful.

 

It was just that he’d never had a partner to see if dancing felt beautiful for him. 

 

No one had ever asked him to dance and he always felt too shy and self-conscious to ask someone.  Girls weren’t exactly lining up to dance with him but they were noticing him more now than they had in the past. 

 

Doctor Erskine had changed his life.  In more ways than either one of them had realized.  Thanks to the experimental procedure his illnesses were all in the past.  He’d never been so healthy in his life.  Other than his improved health, the doctor had made sure to tell Steve he only had a vague idea of any future side effects but Steve didn’t have any complaints so far. 

 

He wasn’t bedridden for months at a time anymore.  He could breathe when he laughed.  He could keep up and surpass Bucky when they ran away from trouble.  He could see color.  So many colors.  He could hear all the traffic from the city that never slept outside his bedroom window at night.  He could take all the groceries up to the apartment in one trip without feeling like his arms were about to fall off or like his lungs were going to fall out.  

 

For all he was relieved his health was better, the amount of attention he got from girls now startled him.  He’d always wanted girls to notice him and not out of pity because she was with her friend and it was a double date with Bucky.  But he wanted them to notice more than his looks.

 

He was taller than the girls now instead of eye level, too.  It was odd having to look down to meet his mother’s eyes.

 

“I’m glad we came here.”

 

Steve smiled down at Sarah. 

 

“Me too.  Well, maybe.  It’s kind of a snoozefest so far.”

 

She pinched his arm before he could back away.  He laughed with her.  

 

“It was nice of him to put us up for free,” Sarah reasoned.  “And for helping you out.”

 

Steve remained silent.  He’d graduated with a business degree from Brooklyn College in May.  Phillips had offered to help Steve out and offered him an internship for Steve’s time at the resort.  He knew his mom was excited for him but Steve could think of a million other things he wanted to be doing with his time. 

 

“I’m glad you’re getting a chance to relax,” Steve said, turning the focus to her.  “You work too hard, ma.  I’m grown now.  Angie’s almost there.  It’s time for you to stop taking care of us and start taking care of you.”

 

“Oh Steve.”  Sarah put her palm to his cheek.  “You’ll always be my babies and I’ll always want to take care of you.  I’m just so proud of both of you.”

 

Steve blushed when his mom squeezed his cheek.  He might not have much of a reputation but they were still in public.

 

“My baby boy graduated college,” she reminisced with a smile.  “Your pop and I are so proud of you.  We never thought it’d be possible.”

 

“I had to make you proud, ma,” he murmured, a tug of guilt pulling at his heart.  “After everything you guys did for me.”

 

Sarah’s face crumbled for a moment and Steve was worried she was going to start crying right there on the dance floor.  She sniffed a few times and collected herself.

 

“Angie, I don’t know about sometimes,” she confessed.  “I worry about her, Stevie.”

 

He shrugged.  “Eh, she’s just figuring herself out right now.  I’ll make sure she doesn’t follow the wrong crowd, ma.”

 

“I know you will.” 

 

Sarah pulled her son close to her, enveloping him in a fierce hug.  His mom gave the best hugs.  No matter how old he got he never wanted to shirk away from them. 

 

The band music faded out and the sound of applause filled the room.  Steve made a subtle glance at his watch.  He was ready to leave.  He loved his mom but he just wanted to be alone for five minutes.  He’d seen a walking trail earlier and he was eager to get away. 

 

A spotlight fell on the center of the dance floor.  He glanced around to see what it was for but there were too many people blocking his way.  He heard applause coming from his left just before he saw a wisp of blue fabric pass the corner of his eye.

 

Steve’s mouth gapped open. 

 

It was the girl from earlier – the one with the beautiful laugh. 

 

Steve watched with rapt attention as she danced across the floor with a different man than the one he’d seen her with earlier.  This man was tall and lanky.  He was at least half a head taller than the woman.  He was well dressed, his hair slicked back.  He was He looked like he was going to a show on Broadway. 

 

He watched them dance together, transfixed by their every move.  They seemed to blend into one another in their spins and extensions.  It was obvious they were old partners. 

 

“They look absolutely beautiful,” his mom said next to him. 

 

He murmured his agreement.  His eyes widened when the woman’s leg went up and onto the man’s shoulder. 

 

He never knew dancing could look so wonderful. 

 


	2. Do You Love Me?

“Hey ma?  I’m goin’ for a walk.  I’ll be back later.”

 

Steve barely heard his mother’s acknowledging call before the door slammed shut behind him. 

 

He didn’t know where he was going but that didn’t bother him.  He just needed to get out of the cabin.  He loved his ma and sister but he craved time by himself to clear his head.  Going from a small apartment together to a slightly larger cabin together didn’t seem like much of a vacation to him. 

 

It was his first time away from the city.  He’d never been farther north than Harlem.  The vibrant colors of nature left him in awe.  He enjoyed going to Central Park when he could, to sit among the trees and grass and rocks, listening to the birds and the sounds of children playing.  Central Park didn’t hold a candle to the lodge’s property though. 

 

When he was younger, Steve wouldn’t have been able to enjoy the experience properly but Doctor Erskine had taken care of that a couple years back.  Now there wasn’t a single experience he took for granted.

 

He mentally groaned when he saw the amount of people headed towards the main hall and made a move to a different trail to the right.  The family’s cabin was situated in the center of property, close enough to the main buildings but just far enough to feel private.  It was nice of Mr. Phillips to treat them so graciously, giving them his best cabin for six weeks.  He seemed like a good man.  Steve was thankful for that if he was to spend almost every day with the man following him around to learn the business.

 

Steve sighed to himself.  He didn’t want to learn the business but he didn’t know how to bring it up to anyone.  He was afraid to.  He never knew what profession he wanted to choose when he was growing up.  He always thought he never had many options; his health had never left him with much optimism for his future. 

 

He’d grown up poor.  They still were really.  His ma was a nurse who was at work most of the time and his pop had worked long hours in a factory before his death.  Steve never thought he’d get to go to college but Erskine’s procedure had left him well enough to procure a job working for the paper.

 

He got up early to deliver it around Brooklyn and occasionally he submitted drawings to his boss.  If he liked them, Steve got paid a little extra and his art went in the paper.  He still remembered his shock when he realized he had enough money to pay for school. 

 

Too bad it had been wasted on a topic Steve quickly realized he was never going to like. 

 

His ma had been so proud and she kept going on and on about how happy Joe would have been of his son for graduating.  She was so happy Steve was going to end up with a better future than her and her husband.  His ma’s words had echoed loudly around his brain every day while he was in lecture after lecture listening to the droning of his professors, thinking about quitting but knowing he couldn’t. 

 

So he’d been a good boy and learned everything he could but his heart had never been in it. 

 

As much as Steve wanted to say no to shadowing Phillips, that he didn’t want to pursue business management, he didn’t know what he’d do in its place.

 

This time he groaned aloud, scrubbing a hand across his face.  

 

He looked around, trying to figure out where he was but he didn’t recognize the area.  He saw a trail of lighting along the ground up ahead so he decided to head for that.  He could hear music in the distance.  It didn’t sound like the usual music the main hall played.  It sounded a little more upbeat and modern.  The kind of music kids in the city were listening to these days.

 

“Hey!  How’d you get here?”

 

Steve turned to see the man from earlier carrying three exceptionally large watermelons.  His accent was odd - standing out more now than earlier - a mix of New York and something Steve couldn’t place.

 

“I was taking a walk and then I heard the music from up there.”

 

“No one’s supposed to be over here.  This is staff only.  The old man would have a heart attack if he thought about guests seeing the squalid conditions the staff lives in.”

 

“I just wanted to see where the music was coming from.”

 

Michael came closer to Steve.  He squinted his eyes while he scrutinized Steve, who willed himself to stay still.  Finally he nodded to himself and handed Steve a watermelon.

 

“You look harmless enough,” he said.  “Come on, Steve.  I’ll take you up.”

 

* * *

 

 

Steve bit his lip in an effort not to laugh as Michael hip checked the door, almost losing his precious bounty in the process. Steve should have offered to carry two.  Michael’s arms looked like chicken legs and the watermelons had been slowly sliding down his body for the last hundred feet.

 

His jaw dropped to the floor at the gyrating couples filling the room.  He hesitated slightly, his feet frozen to the floor but incapable of looking away.  He was vaguely aware of Michael walking in front of him, clearing a path so Steve could follow.

 

He’d never seen anything like it.  Although that wasn’t saying much.  He didn’t get out a lot.  Bucky tried dragging him to places with girls but they never gave Steve the time of day so he always begged off.  Girls noticed him more now that his physique had changed thanks to the procedure and his last bout of puberty, but he had to get up early for his route so he didn’t like to stay out late.

 

These couples – they were amazing.  Steve could barely see a glimmer of light between any of their bodies.

 

“Where’d they learn to do this?” he asked Michael.

 

“At home, I guess.”

 

Steve mutely nodded.  He mindlessly followed Michael through the crowded dance floor to deposit the watermelons on a long table.

 

He couldn’t tear his eyes away.  Hips gyrating, shaking, rocking, grinding, thrusting.  He felt his face flush.  It all seemed like something they should be doing in private, not out in the open for anyone to see.  They all seemed happy, though.  Proud and uninhibited.  Everything Steve wished he was outwardly. 

 

He’d asked a few girls to dance before but none of them had said yes so eventually he stopped trying.  He had two left feet anyway.  He figured he’d find the right partner one day.

 

“Can you imagine seein’ this on the main stage?  Those old folks would have a stroke.”

 

A flash of blue caught his attention at the door.  He stood up straighter to see over the sea of bodies in front of him.

 

It was her!  The girl from earlier. 

 

He watched, transfixed, as she took the hand of a dark skinned man near the door and they moved into the center of the dance floor.  He felt like he was watching Fred and Ginger glide across the floor albeit with a young, slightly dirty twist to it.  They made it look so easy and effortless.  Steve had never been so jealous of a man before. 

 

Michael nudged Steve. 

 

“That’s my cousin, Peggy Carter.”

 

“They look great together,” Steve said.

 

“Yeah,” Michael agreed.  “You’d think they were a couple.”

 

Steve shot a look over at the man.  “Aren’t they?”

 

“Nah, not for a couple years now.”  Michael shook his head.  “They’re better dance partners.”

 

“What about the guy she was dancing with earlier at dinner?  That tall guy over there?”

 

Michael smiled a smile Steve couldn’t decipher.  “No, she’s not seeing him either.”

 

Steve turned his attention back to the dancing couple.  That was good news for him.  If he ever found any courage to actually speak to a girl. 

 

But his eyes were glued to her all the same.

 

She glanced his way for a brief moment.  Steve whipped his eyes away quickly, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself.  He noticed he wasn’t her focus for long, though, because she turned her attention back to her partner.  Steve watched the suggestive moves and lifts and jumps they performed, wishing he knew how to do that, too. 

 

She looked so vibrant and free, like every light in the room was shining only on her.

 

Steve was barely aware of the beginning of the next song.  He only saw Peggy. 

 

Who was now walking directly towards him.

 

She hip checked Michael before nodding her chin towards Steve.

 

“What’s he doing here, Mikey?” Peggy asked.  Steve was surprised to hear an English accent.

 

“He came up with me.”

 

“I carried a watermelon,” Steve blurted out.

 

Peggy rolled her eyes, clearly unimpressed, and walked away. 

 

Steve mentally slapped himself.  “ _I carried a watermelon?”_   What kind of thing was that to say to a girl?!  No wonder they never talked to him.

 

He was so busy berating himself over his choice of words he barely noticed someone standing in front of him.  His eyes already downcast, he noticed the heels first.  They were taller than the ones the other girls wore, he noticed, by a couple of inches.  They were a shimmery silver color.  He wondered how anyone could walk in those let alone dance.

 

His eyes trailed up the woman’s long legs.  He noticed she wasn’t wearing stockings.  His ma was always telling his sister not to go out without her stockings, that nice girls didn’t leave the house without them.  This woman’s legs were toned, sturdy.  Not that Steve knew any other sets of legs intimately enough to know the different types of legs but he thought those words described hers perfectly.  She was a dancer, after all. 

 

His eyes found the familiar blue fabric of the dress he’d been fixed on for the better part of the evening.  The dress he was positive he was going to have dreams about later.  He’d already made a mental note to draw it as soon as he could. 

 

He tried to keep the blush from creeping over his face when he reached her breasts but he knew it was a lost cause.  He quickly glanced over them and brought his eyes up to meet Peggy’s.  She had her hands on her hips and fixed him with a smile.  She seemed amused instead of angry but Steve could have been wrong about that.  He was wrong about a lot of things when it came to women.

 

“Come on, Love Man.”

 

She grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the corner of the room.

 

“St – Steve.  My name’s Steve.”

 

Peggy didn’t answer, just continued to lead him out to the dance floor.  He could feel his palms sweating and prayed she didn’t notice. 

 

She tugged him around to stand in front of her.  She bent her knees and instructed him to do the same.  He did as he was told and watched as she started rolling her hips to the right.  He copied her as best he could but he felt a bit like a nut being screwed onto a bolt incorrectly.  He’d never felt more self-conscious in his life.  Here he was dancing with the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen and he was making a fool of himself.  He looked around at the other couples.

 

“Watch my eyes,” Peggy directed sternly.  Steve did as he was told.  “Good.”

 

She was smiling so he must have been doing something right.  He smiled at her.

 

“That’s better,” she murmured. 

 

She drew their bodies closer together, one of her legs slipping in between his.  Steve swallowed hard at the close contact.  He focused on keeping the rhythm of his hips to match hers. 

 

“Good, now roll this way,” she instructed him.

 

Steve followed her movements.  Later, when he was lying in bed, it would occur to him he had stared a little too much at her hips and he probably should have looked away out of respect.  In the moment he was concentrating so hard that the only things he was really aware of were her words and the feel of her hands guiding him.  Even the music felt distant and out of place. 

 

He must have been doing something right because she pulled them close again and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.  She was smiling at him and Steve couldn’t help but smile wildly in return.  They danced in sync with one another, Steve matching her moves and keeping up with her.  It wasn’t that hard now that he had the hang of it.  It felt like swaying together but with their hips gyrating and rolling against each others.  He was more than content to follow her lead in this dance.

 

Steve felt like his whole body was on fire.  He never would have thought the guy with two left feet that every girl in Brooklyn ignored would be dancing this close with a beautiful girl.  Woman, he mentally corrected. 

 

His ma would definitely not approve of this type of dancing. 

 

Peggy was still smiling at him as the song started to fade.  They hadn’t dropped eye contact once since she put her arms around him.  She had some of the most amazing eyes he’d ever seen.  They were incredibly… Expressive. 

 

She spun in a circle as the song started to fade.  Steve was so into the dance that he made a similar motion but when he spun back around she wasn’t there.

 

The smile dropped from his face as he looked around for her but he didn’t see her.  The bodies filled in too much for him to see through the crowd.  It seemed like there were more people now than there were earlier.  He thought about calling her name but he doubted he’d be heard over the noise.  He’d never wanted someone to like him more than he wanted her to give him any amount of attention she could spare. 

 

He always thought it was a cheesy thing to say but he felt like he was walking on a cloud all the way back to the cabin that night.  


	3. Love Man

“You got in late last night.”

 

Steve glared daggers across the table at his sister, his glass of orange juice frozen at his lips.

 

“Angie, leave your brother alone,” Sarah interrupted before Steve could speak.  “He went for a walk last night.”

 

“Yeah, I had to find some intelligent people instead of you.”

 

Angie stuck her tongue out at him.

 

He loved his sister but sometimes it was more fun to irritate her. 

 

The waiter came around to refill their water.  He made his way around the table lingering, Steve noticed, at Angie.  He fought the urge to roll his eyes at the way his sister bat her eyelashes at the tall blond man.  He flashed her a smile and headed over to the next table.

 

His sister was a beautiful girl – almost a woman really.  She’d gotten all the genes from their parents Steve hadn’t – excellent vision, looks, good skin, height, hearing like an elephant when she was being insufferable.  Men had started to notice her more over the past year since she turned seventeen.  Steve was glad Angie was pickier than all get out.  Still, he was waiting for the day he had to go chasing after a boy who got too fresh too soon with his little sister.

 

* * *

 

A hand clapped on Steve’s shoulder, jostling the clipboard in his hand.  He looked over to see Howard standing next to him.  God, he didn’t realize how short the man was last night.

 

Howard leaned his arm on Steve’s shoulder as best he could with their height difference. He used his chin to nod to something across the room. 

 

“You have a not so secret admirer,” he lazily drew out.  “She’s been staring at you for the last five minutes.  She looks like she’s ready to eat you alive.”

 

Steve looked around confused to see what he was talking about.  Standing next to the gazebo was a blond woman staring in their direction.  Leering would have been a better word for it.  Her eyes were covered by sunglasses but Steve got the distant sensation that he was being mentally undressed.  He shuffled his feet. 

 

“I don’t think she’s looking at me,” he stammered out.  He tried to focus on the clipboard.

 

“Oh, she’s definitely looking at you.  I know because I’ve been looking at her.”

 

As if she knew they were talking about her, the woman slowly slide her sunglasses down her nose.  She was an attractive woman.  She wore her hair half pulled away from her face.  It showcased her long neck.  She wore a red polka dot bikini with a white wrap around her waist.  Her figure was ample to say the least.

 

“Name’s Whitney Frost,” Howard narrated.  “Her husband Cal works down in the city during the weekdays.  Only comes up on the weekends except he’s usually busy until the early hours of the morning playing poker with his buddies.  That means she spends all week by herself, lonely.  Looking for a little, uh, entertainment.  I like to call those women bungalow bunnies.”

 

Steve glanced over at him as Howard suggestively wagged his eyebrows.

 

“You’re disgusting.”

 

“I try, pal.  I try.”

 

* * *

 

Steve shuffled his hands nervously.  Maybe this wasn’t the best idea.  How did he know she was really here and the guys weren’t just pulling his leg?

 

He’d run into Michael and Peggy’s dance partner from dinner, Jarvis, earlier in the day.  Michael had issued Steve a standing invitation to their after work parties.  Steve tried not to appear too eager when he said yes.  He was hoping to catch a glimpse of Peggy again.  Maybe even to dance with her again.  He’d scarcely thought of anything else in the last two days.

 

Michael had, in less than subtle terms, informed Steve of Peggy’s solo status.  Jarvis had tacked on to that with Peggy’s location.  Blushing, Steve thanked them and pushed both facts to the back of his mind.

 

Except he couldn’t stop thinking about her.  She was the most mesmerizing creature he’d ever seen.  He wanted to hear her laugh again.  He wanted to be the cause of her dazzling smile.  He wanted to dance with her again.

 

He’d jumped at the chance to bring Peggy the weekend’s activity schedule.  Except he had no idea what to say to her when he got there. 

 

He didn’t know how to talk to girls.  He was lucky if he could even get his name out before they turned their heels and left.  Maybe he should’ve let Howard give her the schedule.

 

A door opened in front of him and Michael stepped out with two girls.  He smiled when he saw Steve.

 

“Hey, Steve!”

 

He waved bashfully.

 

Michael motioned to the women at his sides.  “This is Ana and Dottie.  They work in the salon.”

 

Dottie immediately walked up to him with a predatory smile on her face.  “I remember you from the other night.  You carried a watermelon.”

 

Steve hung his head. 

 

“Ah, you’re embarrassing the man,” Ana interrupted.  “Like you’d have something better to say when facing a gorgeous woman.”

 

“And that Peggy sure is gorgeous.”

 

“Holding a candle for her, Dot?” Michael joked.  She rolled her eyes.  Michael jabbed his thumb over his shoulder.  “She’s inside, pal.  Good luck.”

 

* * *

 

Steve took the stairs slowly.  He wanted to slow down time.  It wouldn’t matter anyway.  He doubted he’d find something witty to say in the time it took him to walk up the stairs.  He never had anything witty or smart to say around girls.  He did know a lot of facts about the Dodgers but he doubted she wanted to hear about that if Becca D’Angelo had taught him anything.  Besides, it hurt to talk about them since they moved out to LA.

 

He could hear music playing faintly from the room above.  He found himself smiling, glad to know she was there.  Or someone at least.  What if it wasn’t even her up there?

 

Oh god, maybe this was a bad idea.

 

He flattened himself against the stairwell wall and squeezed his eyes shut. 

 

“You’re a terrific dancer.”

 

His eyes popped open. 

 

“Aw, I bet you say that to all the guys.”

 

Steve swiveled his head around, looking around before looking above him.  The room above didn’t have a door – or four complete walls he noticed– and he could hear the people inside talking. 

 

That laugh!  It was her! 

 

Steve clenched his fist and gave a silent yell in frustration.  Now he really did have to think of something to say!  Why couldn’t he have been born a smooth talker like Bucky?  He never had any troubles.

 

“I only say that to talented men.”

 

“I don’t think I’m all that talented but it’s nice to know a beautiful woman like you thinks so.”

 

Steve rolled his eyes.  At least now he had an example of what he _didn’t_ want to sound like.  Women don’t like guys who try too hard, Bucky always told him.  Bucky liked to give advice on women. 

 

Although Bucky did get slapped by a lot of women, too.  Huh.  Maybe Steve should stop listening to him.

 

Shaking his head, he took a deep breath and walked up the rest of the stairs. 

 

Peggy was there with a young looking man.  She looked like an artist’s model.  She had her back to the window and her feet elegantly crossed as she stood next to a record player.  The man had his back to Steve so he couldn’t tell who he was.  He was tall, though not as tall as Steve, and had a mop of wavy brown hair. 

 

Peggy was aware of Steve immediately.  He found himself frozen in place, eyes bigger than normal and breathing shallow.  He found himself transported back in time to two nights ago.  He could hear the music playing and feel her hands on his arms as they lost themselves in the music.  It was only him and her and nothing else in the world mattered except the smell of her perfume and the pounding of his heart.

 

He thought he saw a faint smile on her lips but he didn’t want to get his hopes up.  Regardless, he smiled awkwardly in return.

 

“Hey I was thinkin’ after my next lesson we…”

 

“Hello Steve,” Peggy greeted crisply, cutting the other man off.  Now she had a smile.  “Here for your lesson?”

 

The other man turned around and glared at Steve.  He obviously did not appreciate the intrusion.

 

Steve looked back and forth between the two in confusion until Peggy’s pointed looks finally clicked in his mind.

 

“Yeah,” he said brightly.  She remembered his name!  “Sorry I’m a bit early.  I hate being late.”

 

“It’s no trouble.  Mr. Sousa and I just finished with his lesson.”

 

Silence fell across the trio while they waited for someone to make the first move.  Now that Steve had his opening he wasn’t going anywhere.  Mr. Sousa looked like the last thing he wanted to do was leave Peggy alone with Steve but her tone had been clear: he was no longer welcome in the room.

 

He glowered at Steve until he seemed to realize the larger man wasn’t a worthy opponent.  He said his goodbyes to Peggy and left the building.

 

She looked relieved to have him gone but that could have been Steve’s imagination.

 

“Thank you,” she told him.  “He tends to overstay his welcome.”

 

“No problem.  It’s nice to know I can be useful for something.”

 

She smirked at him.  She fussed with the records, shuffling through them slowly.

 

“Was there something you wanted or did you just come in here to stare at me?”

 

“Oh!  I brought this weekend’s schedule.  There were some last minute changes.”

 

Peggy took the outstretched piece of paper and perused it.  Steve couldn’t take his eyes off her.  It occurred to him he was being rude, that his ma had taught him better, but a part of him still didn’t believe she was talking to him.  All right, so they hadn’t progressed to topics outside of work but still. 

 

“And now you’re staring at my chest,” she said without looking up from the paper. 

 

Steve’s eyes inadvertently traveled to the aforementioned chest.  The white off the shoulder top showcased her lightly tanned skin perfectly.  His hormones were hell sometimes. 

 

“And now I’m staring at your chest,” he admitted aloud.  He scrubbed a hand across his eyes.  “Shit.  I’m sorry – you must think – I didn’t mean – I wasn’t -”

 

Her light laughter stopped him.

 

“You’ve no idea how to talk to a woman, do you?”

 

His shoulders slumped in relief that she wasn’t slapping him for being a pig.  “I think this is the longest conversation I’ve ever had with one that wasn’t my sister or my ma.”

 

They smiled at one another.  He watched her move around the studio.  Her movements were graceful and fluid.  She looked comfortable in her skin, something Steve was envious of.

 

“Well, I can see why.  You’re not exactly Cary Grant but you’re not hopeless either.  It’s refreshing actually.”

 

He laughed.  “Thank you for that confidence.”

 

She shuffled around the studio silently.  Steve shifted from one foot to the other, trying to find the words he wanted to say.

 

“I wanted to say thank you,” he blurted out.  He rolled his eyes at himself.  Could he be more eager?  She turned to look at him so he continued.  “For the other night.  The dancing.  I’ve never really danced before.  I had a good time.”

 

She pursed her lips.  She leaned down to put some records on a bottom shelf before she made her way over to him.

 

“You weren’t half bad.  Are you sure you’ve never danced?”

 

“If I have it definitely wasn’t like that.  I’ve only danced with my ma and that’s ‘cause she makes me.”  He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

 

She grinned.  “You do have two left feet but there’s potential there.”

 

Just like that, Steve saw his opening.

 

“I wouldn’t step on your toes if I knew how to dance,” he mentioned eagerly.

 

She bit her tongue to hold back her smile.  Steve about melted to the floor.

 

“Are you asking me for lessons?”

 

Feeling emboldened, Steve smirked.  “Maybe.”  He stepped closer to her.  “Would you be interested in teaching me?”

 

She closed the remaining distance between them, stopping when she was toe to toe with him.  She ran her eyes down his body slowly before making the climb back up.  He willed himself to stay still.  Her eyes were smoldering, burning into him.  She was making him feel like a teenager who’d just discovered girls existed for the first time.  It was unsettling.  At the same time he felt a calmness he’d never experienced before.  Like they were both supposed to be here at this exact moment in time. 

 

“As I said before, you’re not hopeless.  I suppose I can devote some free time to teaching you.”

 

“I can pay for lessons,” he added.  “I wouldn’t want anyone to think I’m getting special treatment.”

 

“Nonsense,” she waved him off with a grin.  “You carried a watermelon.  That should be payment enough.”

 

She winked.  She actually winked at him.

 

“Damn,” he cringed.  “I was hoping you forgot about that.”

 

She smiled devilishly.  “Not on your life.”

 

* * *

 

Peggy sipped at her coffee.  Perfect. She liked coffee.  More than she liked tea, though once people heard her accent the comments about tea were endless.  Her taste for tea had disappeared when she left England. 

 

With a sigh she settled in the chair overlooking the lake.  The rundown cabin didn’t have a deck but its windows were low enough that she had a beautiful view when she needed to clear her head. 

 

This was her third year working at the resort.  She’d been in New York City for a year when her cousin Michael’s friend Jarvis told them about the place.  He’d said it was a beautiful place to work.  The owner gave fair wages but some of his employees were a little more white collar than the trio preferred.  There was a clear divide among the staff but it didn’t bother Peggy.  She was used to it.  She’d grown up with it.   Except now she was on the opposite side.

 

The guests were interesting to say the least.  There were all types that ranged from genuine and sweet to rude and crass.  Obviously Peggy preferred to work with the genuine ones but more often than not she found herself dealing with grabby men who didn’t understand the meaning of the word no.  A heel to the toes usually corrected their definition.

 

She only had a few guests she genuinely enjoyed giving lessons to.  There was sweet old Mr. Wannamaker who decided to learn a few dances to surprise his wife after fifty years of marriage.  That man always had a funny story for Peggy.  He kept her in stitches so much she often grew worried that she was teaching him the wrong moves to the wrong dance.  He didn’t seem to mind though.  He always put a smile on her face.

 

She gave lessons to a few female guests.  Most of them were younger, girls who’d decided dancing was their passion and wanted to learn everything Peggy could teach them.  There were a few middle aged women that decided they wanted to learn something new to spice up their life.  Those were the lessons Peggy thrived on.  She loved sharing her joy of dance with others, getting to see the excitement on their faces when they mastered the mambo or the cha cha. 

 

Then there were the men who never understood the resort wasn’t a dating service, trading services for dates.  Daniel Sousa was one of the worst ones.  At first glance he was a nice man.  Respectable, likeable, well dressed, polite.  He seemed like great fun and a perfect date.  But that was where the allure vanished.  Despite telling him numerous times that she didn’t date guests, he continued to try and push his luck.  He overstayed his welcome after every lesson and never seemed to understand Peggy’s subtle turn downs.  She supposed it didn’t help that she flirted with him every once in a while but that was just good business.  After all money did make the world go round.

 

Another excellent part about the resort were the tips the richer guests tended to give.  Especially when the employee was an attractive female.  Most days it was worth dealing with the guests whose hands wandered worse than an albatross at sea. 

 

Two ducks flew low over the lake before landing in the middle.

 

She enjoyed the tranquility of the mountains but she missed the life of the city while she was away.  The staff’s weekend parties helped fill the void.  Most of the staff came from the city like her.  The parties crammed them all together in the building used mostly for storage, reminiscent of their on top of each other living situations in the city.

 

It wasn’t for storage so much as the building where Phillips put everything he no longer had use for but thought he’d use again one day.  Peggy had told him multiple times to let them throw the stuff out but he kept finding excuses.  Secretly Peggy was happy.  She didn’t want anyone else to know what an excellent space the staff had for their own personal use.

 

Phillips was a good man.  His gruff exterior quickly gave way to a teddy bear of a man when he found a staff member he could stand to talk to. The previous owner, Peggy’s boss her first year, had been dreadful.  Roger Dooley should have never been granted ownership over the founder of the resort.  He had no clue how to run a business and it had shown.  He’d almost run the place into the ground and he left the place in near disrepair.  Phillips was still trying to restore it to glory. 

 

At least the people Phillips hired were decent.  Most of them.  He didn’t harass the women and he was a gentlemen to them.  Most of them men followed him around like puppy dogs, asking for advice and wanting him to hear their ideas. 

 

His most recent puppy dog was one of the guests, a man named Steve.  She smirked to herself.  Love Man, she called him in her head.  He’d been so nervous and shy that she couldn’t resist the nickname at the time.  It didn’t seem to suit his nature and that’s why she loved it all the more. 

 

She’d enjoyed dancing with him.  He was different from Gabe and Jarvis.  She and Gabe were more predictable in their dancing, always knowing what the other was going to do before they did it.  Their dances also tended to be more athletic.  She and Jarvis were more formal and graceful, conservative for the older crowd. 

 

But Steve.

 

It was peculiar.  They’d barely danced.  He’d been stiff as a board during most of the dance.  And not the good kind of stiff that she preferred.  She’d gotten his hips to loosen up eventually and they’d found a rhythm easily.  He’d gotten the hang of the unfamiliar dance in no time and it felt… natural.  It felt like they’d been dancing together for years.  She’d lost herself for a moment there in his arms.  It was just the two of them and the music.  His blue eyes had been so happy and she remembered her breath catching in her throat when she realized hers were showing the same thing.  She had one rule and she’d been ready to throw it out the window in the blink of an eye.  She’d escaped from him as soon as the song finished, trying to calm her pounding heart.

 

And now she’d agreed to give him lessons.  What on earth has she been thinking?  He was cute but she knew better than to get mixed up with the guests.  _But he’s not just a guest_ , her mind tried to reason.  He was Phillips’ puppy dog, following the old man around everywhere and draining the well of information he possessed.  Phillips treated him better than Howard most of the time but that wasn’t too hard to do.  Howard made it impossible to take him seriously.  One never knew if he was joking, flirting, or just thinking out loud.  One thing was clear – hotel management was not for Howard and Phillips knew that. 

 

Steve was different from the men she encountered at the resort.  Steve was shy but sincere.  She’d never come across a man who blatantly admitted he was staring at her chest after being called out on it.  Except Howard but that man had no scruples. 

 

Still, Peggy saw what inner relationships did to the people that worked there and she didn’t want it happening to her. 

 

No, Peggy would teach Steve how to dance and that was it.

 


	4. Wipe Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listening to Wipe Out by the Safaris makes this chapter more enjoyable.

“Dance isn’t just something you do.  It’s something you feel.”

 

Steve stood enraptured by Peggy.  Today was his first lesson.  He was so nervous he felt like he would vomit but he’d never been surer of his choice looking at her now.

 

She’d chosen the dance studio for their first lesson.  She’d left a block of her afternoon free just for him.  She didn’t want anyone walking in and she’d told Phillips she wasn’t feeling well so he ended up giving her the afternoon off. 

 

“It’s a rhythm you feel that takes over everything about you until all you’re aware of is the music.”

 

Peggy dropped the needle and stepped over to him.  She could already feel his nerves across the room but standing toe to toe with him felt like standing next to a live wire.  She had to get him to calm down before they started or he wouldn't remember anything. 

 

Looking at him now she was starting to rethink her music choice.

 

\----------------

 

“This is bachata,” he could hear Peggy saying.  “It’s not too difficult.  You should be able to pick it up in no time.  It’s very informal.”

 

Steve nodded absently.  He doubted he’d pick it up that fast but if she had confidence he trusted her.

 

He had butterflies in his stomach that wouldn’t go away. And they hadn’t even started dancing yet. 

 

She stepped away from him after the music ended – thank god because he didn’t know how much longer he could hold eye contact with her before embarrassing himself – and turned the music off completely.  It struck him as odd - they needed music to dance right? - but she knew what she was doing so he deferred to her. 

 

They’d left the lights off.  With the sun streaming in the windows it lit the studio plenty.  Steve almost wished there was a way to dial down the sun’s rays so he didn’t have to watch him make a fool of himself.  The room was hot enough without the lights.  It was the first thing Peggy had apologized for when he showed up.  There was a tall fan oscillating in the corner but it only provided a slight breeze to get the air flowing.

 

She came back over to him finally, her walk purposeful.  The nerves came back again in full force.  She looked beautiful in her red halter top embroidered with flowers and a black skirt that billowed when she walked.  He found himself questioning his attire.

 

He’d come from working with Phillips so he still had his chinos on and a long sleeve button down shirt under a sweater.  He had enough sense to remove the sweater but he was second guessing his decision to leave the shirt on.  The room felt so hot.  He had an undershirt on he could strip down to but he was more worried he’d have to find a bucket of ice to dump on himself.

 

“Let’s begin shall we?” she asked cheerfully.  She held up her arms in wait for him.

 

“But there’s no music.”

 

“That’s because it’s easier to choreograph without the music at first.  We’ll add it later.”

 

His arms remained slack at his sides.

 

“But –“

 

Her arms dropped heavily.  She heaved a sigh as if about to speak to a child who kept asking nonsense questions.  She pinched the bridge of her nose. 

 

“Steve, do you want to learn how to dance or not?”

 

“Yes.  Sorry.”

\---------

“I’m going to teach you this routine in the open position.  We have our separate dance space instead of being in the closed position which is, as it sounds, much closer together.  Personally I prefer the closed position more often than not but it’s your first dance."

 

Was it just Steve or was her tone suggestive? 

 

Was it wrong that he really wanted it to be suggestive?

 

“A few things to remember – stay on your toes, start on the four, and keep your frame locked.”

 

\---------------

 

“Heeey, what’re you doing?”

 

Peggy held back the sigh she wanted to release in frustration.

 

“Putting my hands on your hips,” she bit out slowly. 

 

He gave her a blank look. 

 

“Steve, you can’t possible learn to dance if I can’t even put my hands on you.”

 

He held his hands up in apology.  “Right.  Sorry.  I just didn’t know that’s what you were doing.  Sorry.  I’m ready now.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

He nodded and stepped back up to her to prove he was telling the truth.

 

\-------------

 

“Shit!  I’m sorry!  I’m so sorry.”

 

Peggy held up a hand to stop his apologies.  She limped around in a circle, her poor foot throbbing at the toes.

 

“I warned you I had two left feet.”

 

\------------

 

“What is this?”

 

Steve looked at his bicep where Peggy had tapped it.  He didn’t see anything.  Just his arm hanging there in her grip.

 

“Spaghetti arms,” she clarified.  “You have to hold your arms firm but not stiff.” She motioned in front of both of them as she spoke, “You have your dance space and I have mine.  You have to make sure your partner knows they’re not going anywhere when you’re dancing together.  You have to keep contact with my hands.  I feel as though I’m going to go flying through the mirror.”

 

“Lock frame,” he repeated to himself.  “Got it.”

 

\--------------

 

“How was that for my first lesson?”

 

“Honestly, it wasn’t the worst first lesson I’ve ever given.”

 

* * *

 

Steve groaned loudly as he flopped down on the couch. 

 

Everything hurt.  His legs, his arms, his fingers, his toes, his stomach.  He considered himself a pretty active guy, especially now that his asthma was gone, but he felt like a couch potato who’d just exercised for the first time in his life.  


With a whiny moan, he reached down and kicked his shoes off.  His ma would yell at him when he saw them laying in the middle of the room but he didn’t care.  It was worth it to not move any further.

 

“Steve!  There you are.”

 

He turned his head as fast as he could to see his ma standing there with a smile.  That smile turned into concern when she saw her boy unable to move any further than that.

 

“Are you okay?  Where’ve you been?  It’s almost midnight,” Sarah asked.  She scooted his leg over and sat next to him.

 

He nodded.  “Yeah, I’m fine.  I just… I went for a run and it was a little more uphill than I realized,” he chuckled.  “Couldn’t sleep.”

 

She laughed, patting his leg.  “I thought I saw you heading to the dance studio earlier.”

 

Panic hit his chest.  No one had been around.  How did she know?  Why was it his ma always knew when he was up to something?

 

“Uh, no,” he quickly deflected.  “There’s a trail that’s right behind there.  I started my run there.”

 

She seemed to accept that answer and left him with a kiss to his forehead.  He let out the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.

 

* * *

 

Peggy was in her room for no more than ten seconds when there was a knock at her door.  She shook her head.  If dance didn’t work out for her friends they might have a future in espionage. 

 

“Ladies, right on time,” she greeted, opening the door for them.  They followed her in and made themselves comfortable. 

 

“What?  We just happened to see you come back so we thought we’d stop by,” Ana explained.

 

“Yeah, you’re later than normal.”  Dottie stretched out on the bed.  “We noticed Steve was looking for you yesterday so we thought maybe your lateness had something to do with him.”

 

“He seems like such a sweet guy, Peg.  Please tell me you didn’t break his heart already.”

 

“But if you did I’ll gladly put it back together for him,” Dottie purred.

 

Peggy clicked her tongue at her.  “Please, you’d break his heart worse than me.”

 

Dottie pursed her lips in thought before a slow smile took over.  A short cackle punctuated her actions.

 

Peggy searched around her dresser drawers for fresh night clothes. 

 

“So,” Ana steered them back, “what did the handsome man want yesterday?”

 

“To talk, you nosy ninnies.” 

She threw her top at Ana’s face before slipping into her favorite shirt.  It was faded and old and hovered just above her knees.  It had a hole by the left shoulder and it was fraying at the bottom hem but she wouldn’t throw it out for anything.

 

“He was in there for an awfully long time and Mr. Tries Too Hard came out looking awfully miffed,” Ana continued.

 

Peggy stepped into the bathroom and quickly removed her makeup.  She debated throwing her hair up but decided she simply didn’t care at the moment.  She returned to the main room and settled under the covers.  Dottie scooted over for her friend but she and Ana continued to stare at her in expectation.

 

Peggy applied lotion to her hands, studiously avoiding her their stares. Sometimes they were so nosy it was hard having any secrets from them.  They’d never betray her trust just as she’d never betray theirs but was it too much to ask to have a secret that was hers and hers alone?

 

Glancing up, her routine finished, she saw their eyes on her still.  Groaning, she threw herself down, throwing the covers over her face.

 

“Fine.  If you must know, and I know you simply must because the two of you never let up, we talked about dance lessons.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“That’s it?”  Dottie said.  “That’s what we’ve been dying to find out for three hours?  Peg, it’s almost midnight.  Where the hell have you been?”

 

Peggy fought the urge to roll her eyes again.

 

“With Steve.”

 

The girls still looked confused.

 

“We were discussing dance lessons yesterday because Steve would like to learn how to dance,” she explained slowly.  “I was teaching Steve how to dance tonight.” 

 

“Oooh.”

 

“And that’s not a metaphor for anything?” Dottie narrowed her eyes.

 

Peggy shot back with a dry look.  “Do I look the slightest bit relaxed?”

 

Dottie leaned in close to examine her friend’s face.  “No,” she finally said, disappointed.

 

“No but,” Ana said moving in closer to sit next to Dottie, “I’d say you look incredibly tense.  What’s wrong, Peggy?  Stevie leave you feeling a little frustrated?”

 

“Stevie?” Peggy repeated, her brow crinkled in disgust.  She shook her head.  “First, don’t use that nickname again.  Ever.  He’s not five and you are not his mother.  Second, get out.  It’s late and I’m tired.”

 

“Oh Peg, you’re no fun,” Dottie pouted.  The two women did as they were told, though. 

 

Peggy shook her head at their retreating backs, grateful when she heard the door shut behind them.  She settled comfortably in her bed, reaching over to turn off the light first.

 

Frustrated and tense indeed.

 

* * *

 

Steve looked around the new room.  It was another storage room on the second floor of the old building where the staff had their parties.  This room had less junk in it.  It also had mirrors lining one wall.

 

“Why -” he asked, not even bothering to finish his sentence, just pointing at the wall. 

 

Peggy looked over to where he was pointing and rolled her eyes.

 

“I think it used to be a ballroom or started to become one.  Another perk of Phillips never throwing anything away or changing anything.” She smiled cheekily.  “I have another practice studio.”

 

He chuckled. 

 

It was a nice room.  Along with the mirrors, it had a balcony on the wall across the way.  Peggy had opened the balcony doors wide when they’d arrived, letting in the air to try to remove the mugginess.  It didn’t help much though.  The days were still hot and humid and it showed no sign of breaking any time soon.

 

Music filed the room and Steve couldn’t help but smile.  “Oh, so I’m ready for music now?”

 

Peggy chuckled.  “I think it might help get you out of your head a little more.”

 

Their first dance lesson had been fine.  She hadn’t been lying when she said it wasn’t the worst one she’d ever given.  It wasn’t the best but certainly not the worst.  She didn’t realize how nervous Steve was until halfway through.  He kept stopping and questioning everything.  She couldn’t even put her hands on his hips before he broke off, laughing and stuttering excuses.  She didn’t know for sure but she guessed it was a combination of being ticklish and nerves.  She was looking forward to finding out just where his ticklish spots were.

 

She met him halfway across the floor.  His right hand went around her body while his left settled on the spot in the middle of her shoulders.  She sighed impatiently.

 

“Spaghetti arms again,” she reminded him sternly.  “Lock your frame.”

 

He nodded.  He tightened his grip a little and it pressed them closer together. 

 

“One two three four, one two three four,” Peggy counted as she guided them into the routine.  Steve stepped with her on the floor, surprising even himself by going the right way.  His joy was short lived when she stopped abruptly.

 

“You have to get a proper hold on me,” she reminded him. 

 

She tugged him closer, closer than the day before, their bodies aligned chest to knees.  He gulped hard.  The dance called for their legs to be straddled with each other, one of her legs in between the two of his. 

 

He was beginning to realize the dance also involved a great number of hip motions.

 

Great. 

 

Now he had to worry about embarrassing himself in two different ways. 

 

He was stiff as a board.  Most parts of him.  Everything except the part of him he was desperately trying to keep soft.  But he was willing to bet he was fighting a losing battle.

 

Thankfully she seemed oblivious to his troubles.

 

“It’s a very informal dance but it’s, it’s intimate.  It’s instinctive.”  She put her hands on his hips.  She pulled him closer to her until their hips were practically touching. 

 

Steve swallowed hard and repeated his mantra louder in his head.  Baseball, bridges, math, baseball, bridges, math.

 

“It’s the rhythm of the music going through your body and moving you.”

 

She waited a beat before she started dancing to the music again, guiding his hips in the right direction. Steve let himself be guided by her expect hands.  He wanted to close his eyes to find the instinct she was talking about but he didn’t want to take his eyes off her.  He couldn’t.  Not when they had his pinned down. 

 

He focused less and less on his embarrassment and more on the way her body moved with his.  It felt glorious.  Not only to be dancing with her, but to feel the way she moved with such confidence and sensuality. 

 

She spun them in a circle proficiently, the first few steps coming natural to him and surprising him with how easy it felt. 

 

All his confidence disappeared when she undulated her hips against him.

 

He untangled himself from her, leaving her fumbling for balance.  He stood there – chest heaving, hands on his hips, brain desperately trying to conjure up the 1943 Dodgers baseball stats – as Peggy stared at him in confusion. 

 

“That’s- is that- new?  Part of the – dance?” His arms flailed wildly between them.  “I don’t remember that part.”

 

“I just thought of it.  It’s called spontaneity.”

 

“Oh,” he muttered.  “Oh.”

 

Peggy walked up to him, a determined look on her face.  Steve actually took a step back.

 

“Steve, you have to trust me.  Do you trust me?”  He nodded.  “You must stop being so nervous every time I touch you or move.  Dance is intimate.  It’s a bit like making love.”

 

He blushed hard.  “Um, what if someone hasn’t – hasn’t – well you know…”

 

“Oh.  You haven’t?”  Her voice was high, her surprise evident.  His head gave the barest of shakes.  She changed tactics.   “Well, that’s all right.  Just pretend it’s like that first night.  You remember the first night we danced, right?”

 

Remember?  He was slightly ashamed at how much he thought about it when he was by himself.  He felt his cheeks flush. 

 

He nodded.

 

“So trust me.”

 

He probably should have been more alarmed by her wolfish grin.

 

\------------

 

Steve giggled.

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Sorry.  I’m sorry.  I didn’t realize I was ticklish there.”

 

Peggy rolled her eyes.  Her hand had barely grazed his rib cage when he’d erupted in a fit of giggles.  Actual giggles.  The kind of giggles she heard Dottie use when she was exaggerating her reaction to Howard’s stories.  She would have laughed at the sight had it not been the third time it happened in the last ten minutes. 

 

She didn’t know what it was.  Was it her?  Was she the reason he always appeared flabbergasted?  He was calm and collected when they went over the dance moves with a decent amount of space in between them.  The minute she brought their bodies closer together he was like a preteen boy. 

 

She forgot what it was like – to be a new to partner work.  How awkward it was performing some of the moves, thinking there was no way she could move her hips like that or lift her leg that high, placing all her trust in another person.  With time all of the doubt disappeared as the confidence took over.  When she danced there was nothing she couldn’t do.  She could tell a story or she could dance her frustration away. 

 

Peggy just needed to get Steve to that point.  She needed to turn him into a man.

 

\----------------

 

“We need to give it a quirk.”

 

“A quirk?”

 

“Yes, something to keep it interesting."

 

“The dance isn’t exciting enough?”

 

She stopped walking in her slow circle and smiled at him.

 

“You own a button down shirt, right?”

 

He nodded.

 

“Good.  Wear it for your next lesson.”

 

\-------------

 

Steve shivered at the feel of her breath against the back of his neck.  He could very acutely feel her breasts pressed flush against his back, his body holding what he suspected was most of her body weight. 

 

He looked down to see her hands creep around to the front of his chest.  Her fingers seemed to be dancing across the fabric, touching every inch she could.  But that could have been just his imagination. 

 

His breathing stopped when she grabbed near the buttons of his shirt.  She hadn’t told him what the quirk to the dance was supposed to be but it finally occurred to him that he was at the center of it.  Either that or all of his dreams were about to come true. 

 

They both seemed like a win-win for him.

 

She gave a tug, enough force for the top buttons to come undone.  Steve glanced down to see his bare chest and her fingers splayed against his skin. 

 

Not for the first time he was grateful he didn’t have asthma anymore.

 

He felt her lips curl into a smile against his nape.  Nope, not his imagination.

 

She knew exactly what she was doing to him.

 

He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying it.  

 

\--------------

 

“Closer.  Hold me tighter.”

 

Steve blushed hard but did as he was told.

 

All her curves fit perfectly against him.  He couldn’t help but notice how well they fit together.  A little too well.  He tried angling his hips away from her.

 

“Perfect.  Doesn’t it feel much better?”

 

He was vaguely aware of responding in the affirmative but it sounded like gibberish to him.

 

“Now – same moves as before just closer together.”

 

He nodded and again followed her lead.  He was getting better at the dance.  He trusted her instincts on everything and he was getting better at trusting his own.  He still got butterflies when her body moved suggestively against his own but he was growing more and more familiar with it.

 

It wasn’t that he was nervous exactly.  His body loosened up more and more with every lesson to his relief.  He smiled at the thought that soon he’d be dancing like a pro.

 

Peggy’s leg found its way to his hip as her own gyrated.  His skin went clammy and his pulse quickened as the blood flow quickly moved from his brain to a region a little further south.  He could feel the thing he’d been trying so very hard to prevent start to take a little more notice of Peggy.

 

All of a sudden he pushed her off him.  She stumbled backwards but didn’t fall to the floor.

 

“Sorry!  Just remembered – ma!  Forgot she asked.  And Phillips!  Needs me for…something,” he mumbled.  He grabbed his sweater off the back of a chair, holding it low in front of him.  He bolted for the door, barely looking where he was going on the way out.  “Sorry!  I’ll see you tomorrow!”

 

Peggy was left standing there with her mouth gaping open in confusion.  Did he really just….

 

\--------------

 

“Steve, you’re so stiff!”

 

His feet missed a step at her words.  Peggy grinned.  This was the most fun she’d had with him yet. 

 

“Come now, it’s not that hard.”

 

He missed another step and glared at her.  She smiled, her tongue poking out from behind her teeth.  

 

After she noticed the way he’d bolted the previous lesson, and the way his sweater had stayed low around his hips, she decided to test her theory of his exit. 

 

“Don’t make me have a bone to pick with you.  I know you know these steps.”

 

Her theory was proven correct almost as soon as they began dancing.  He had trouble making eye contact and he wouldn’t put his body close to hers.  She finally had to drag him closer.  After that she’d kept up a steady stream of innuendos. 

 

He wasn’t amused.

 

“If you didn’t finish those tasks Phillips assigned you perhaps I could lend a hand later.  Help you finish faster.”

 

“Peggy…” he groaned.  She could see the hint of a smile, though.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, Steve.  I didn’t mean to get a _rise_ out of you.  I’ll let you work on your steps in peace.  You seem to have a… firm grasp on the essentials.”

 

“Peggy…”

 

Her delighted cackle filled the room.

 

\--------------

 

“Don’t put your heel down.”

 

“I didn’t…!”

 

“Stay on your toes.  Don’t put your heel down.”

 

Steve fought the urge to roll his eyes and did as he was told. 

 

\--------------

 

Steve huffed out a breath, hands on his hips and a satisfied smile on his face.

 

“Well?” he asked expectantly.

 

“It’s good.  You're getting there.”  She walked over to the record player.  “You can't get through the whole dance at one time but you're getting there,” she muttered to herself.

 

\-------------

 

Peggy guided Steve to the middle of the dance floor. 

 

“The steps aren’t enough,” she explained.  “Feel the music.  It’s a feeling.  A heartbeat.”  She took his hand and placed it over her heart.  She tapped her fingers against the back of his hand in time with her heart.  “Close your eyes.”

 

Steve did as he was told.  She continued to tap against his hand.  Slowly she started to follow the moves of their dance.  She took them at half the pace, hoping to make him feel at ease in his own skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to roboticonography for helping me with some of the boner jokes ;)


	5. Twistin' the Night Away

“So how’s the dancing?” Ana asked Steve.

 

“Pretty good,” he nodded.  “I know I’m not her best student and I’m pretty sure she hates me sometimes, but she’s a great teacher and I’ve been having fun.”

 

“Nonsense, Steve,” she waved off his worries.  “She doesn’t hate you.”

 

To his confusion, and eventual delight, Ana and Dottie had befriended Steve.  They were nice women who liked to tease him just to see him blush.  Peggy told him that when he expressed his befuddlement to her.  But Steve quickly realized that once he got used to their remarks he didn’t think twice about them. 

 

Ana was nice, if not less predatory than Dottie, and sweet.  She was from Virginia but moved to New York City when she was eighteen to fulfill her dream of dancing.  She lived in the same building as Peggy and Dottie, having met Dottie on the subway and befriending Peggy at a subway station after an audition. 

 

Ana had a hint of a southern accent.  She blamed the small town she came from.  She was trying to get rid of it to better fit in but Steve told her to keep it.  It was a faint accent, only coming out on certain words, but it gave her voice a beautiful lilt to it. He’d told her as such and she’d rewarded him with a blush. 

 

Ana had invited him on a walk after he got done with his work.  Peggy was giving a lesson; he didn't have one scheduled.

 

“In fact,” Ana continued conspiratorially, “I think she likes you.  A lot.”

 

He glanced over at her.  He was hoping she meant what he thought she meant.

 

“What, ahem, what do you mean?”

 

Ana laughed and looped her arm through his.  “It means, my sweet innocent Steven, that Peggy fancies you.”

 

He missed a step before he caught himself.  He shook his head in disbelief.

 

“Nah, she couldn’t ‘fancy me.’”

 

“And why not?”

 

“I don’t know; I’m not…”

 

But he didn’t know what it was that he wasn’t.  He wanted to ask her out but the thought that she was taken held him back.  She was too beautiful to not have a boyfriend.  She was too smart to want to be with him.  He was never one to run away from a challenge or obstacles.  He thought he was a nice guy.  No, he knew he was a great guy.  But being rejected and ignored and stepped on by every girl he met had hit his ego pretty hard. 

 

Not to mention he didn’t know the first thing about women.  Peggy always made sure to remind him of that, though half the time he was pretty sure she was just pulling his leg.

 

“Steve, you don’t give yourself enough credit,” Ana said gently. She squeezed his arm and drew him closer.  “You’re a great guy.  You’re funny and smart and kind and generous.  You’re just a little shy around Peg.”

 

“I’m not shy around her,” he defended unnecessarily albeit weakly.  “I just don’t want to step on anyone’s toes.”

 

Before she could ask him what he meant by that, the sight of two familiar people coming out of the recreation building caught their attention.  Ana’s nostrils flared at the sight of Thompson.

 

“Isn’t that your sister?”

 

Steve nodded. 

 

“Don’t leave her alone around him,” she warned.  Steve turned to her with questions written all over his face.  Ana’s own expression remained stern.  “Don’t let him around her.”

 

* * *

 

Gabe fussed with the camera around his neck, adjusting the lens and making sure it was clean before aiming it at Peggy. 

 

“How’s it going with lover boy?” Gabe asked her.  She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him.  He snapped the shot.

 

“Don’t call him that.”

 

“Why?  That what you call him when you’re “dancing” together?”

 

Peggy crinkled her nose at him, offended he would actually use air quotes.   “Don’t be crass.”

 

“Me?!” he touched his hands to his chest.  “Look who’s talking.”

 

“Yes but I have an accent.  It makes all of my insults sound like compliments.”

 

She fluttered her lashes innocently at him.  His expression told her what he thought of that.  She huffed and waved him off.

 

“His name is Steve and it’s going splendidly.”

 

“Fall in love yet?” he laughed.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” she barked with laughter but she didn’t sound so sure.  Gabe’s mouth dropped open.  His camera hung slack around his neck.

 

“I was joking.  Are you really tellin’ me you’re fallin’ for the guy?”

 

She walked a little faster to lose him. 

 

“Peg, seriously?  I walk as fast as you,” he told her dryly.

 

“Yes, I like him, all right?  There’s just… something about him.  He’s different from the men who normally come through here.”  She glances at him with a look of regret.  “Sorry.”

 

Gabe laughed.  “Hey, it’s fine.  I’m not mad.  We’re great friends and I wouldn’t trade that for anything.  You love who you love.  It’s all good.”

 

“I said nothing about love.”

 

“I’ll make sure we all stay back tonight and you can get lover boy to loosen up a little while you make your move.”

 

“I won’t be making any moves on anyone tonight.”

 

They started up the stairs to the party building.

 

He draped his arm heavy around her shoulders.  He grinned knowingly at her.  “Yeah, we’ll see.  You got all the moves, Peg.  He’ll be yours in no time.”

 

She elbowed him in the ribs.

 

* * *

 

Steve and Ana met up with Peggy and Gabe at the same time outside the party.

 

It was another Friday and that meant fun only.  There were no formal lessons on Friday.  Instead Steve went with Peggy to the staff party like he was just a regular staff member. 

 

He danced solely with Peggy at the parties, though that wasn’t because he didn’t have suitors.  Dottie and Ana frequently tried to dance with him but Peggy always shooed them off.  Steve liked to think it was because she didn’t want any other woman dancing with him except her but Steve had seen how Dottie and Ana danced.  He didn’t think he was ready for that.

 

Dottie and Ana were great but personal space wasn’t a concept for them. 

 

He always had a great time.  Nobody cared who he was or that he was Phillip’s shadow.  Nobody cared what his background was or what school he went to or even if he went to school at all.  Everyone had one objective – to dance.  Everyone wanted to forget all their cares and lose themselves to the one thing that brought them immense joy. 

 

To Steve’s surprise, Jarvis and Gabe didn’t dance with Peggy once.  Normally her dance card was full between the three of them but tonight it seemed it was just Steve.  Not that he was complaining.  He would gladly monopolize her time if she was offering it. 

 

To Peggy’s surprise, Steve was the most carefree she’d seen him thus far.  He held her close and followed her lead enthusiastically.  He was all smiles and laughter.  It was contagious and she found she was having a hard time getting rid of her own smile. 

 

This man was doing something to her.  He made her feel happy all the time.  He never said the right thing, always stumbling over his words to prevent himself from saying the wrong thing.  It was as funny as it was sweet.  Despite his stumbling, he was incredibly articulate and well read.  They often got sidetracked talking about books they’d both read.  Peggy enjoyed that as much as she enjoyed dancing with him. 

 

He made her want to break her rules.  Many a time she’d wanted to kiss him right in the middle of their lesson.  Her dignity always held her back.  She didn’t mind being the first to make a move but she wanted to see what he would do.  If he would act on what he was obviously feeling if his numerous actions were anything to go by. 

 

The more she told herself she wanted to see what he would do the more she grew frustrated.  He was insufferably polite.  If his arm so much as grazed something he deemed suspicious he apologized straight away.

 

It was so very annoying.

 

Her patience was wearing thin.  There was only so much frustration she’d allow herself.

 

Needing a break from all the dancing, they made their way to their usual couch near the back of the room. 

 

Gabe passed them each a fresh beer. 

 

“Lookin’ sharp out there, man,” he told Steve with a smile.  “Looks like Peggy’s been rubbin’ off on you.  Didn’t know you had it in ya.”

 

He winked at the two.  Steve looked like he was caught in headlights.  Peggy took a sip of her beer.

 

“Oh, Steve.  By the way, I may have told Gabe about the lessons,” Peggy told him dryly.  She gave him a smirk. 

 

“So much for a secret, huh?”

 

“He would have found out anyway.  Between him, Dottie, and Ana nothing stays secret between us long.  They have no boundaries.”

 

“Please,” Ana joined in, “like you tell us everything.”

 

“Yeah, you only tell us what you don’t mind us knowing,” Dottie finished.

 

“Well, a girl must have some secrets,” Peggy retorted primly.

 

Steve watched her.  He could tell she didn’t want to elaborate on that and he wouldn’t trouble her in asking.  He understood plenty about having secrets you were unable to tell others.  It ate at you but you knew the answers provided would only invite more questions. 

 

Gabe’s movements drew his attention.  He had his ever present camera in his hands.  He told them he was going to take a picture of them.  Steve looked around for the others but saw they’d left.  He turned his head back to Gabe to ask who he was talking about when he felt Peggy’s lips on his cheek.  He froze in shock just as he heard Gabe snap the picture. 

 

“Steve, man, you could look a little more enthused,” Gabe commented.  “A beautiful woman’s kissin’ you and you look like you just heard the Dodgers were movin’ to California.  I bet you even cried that day.”

 

Laughing, Steve nodded his head, loosening up.

 

“I went to the final game at Ebbets field with my dad.  Cried when it was over, too.  Didn’t give a damn how old I was.”

 

“I hear that.”  Gabe nodded his head in agreement.  “O’Malley better hope I don’t see his face on the streets.”

 

“Boys, boys,” Peggy interrupted.  They looked over at her as if remembering she was there.  Peggy draped her arm over Steve’s shoulders, practically draping herself over him.  Their foreheads were practically touching.  “The Dodgers will always be New Yorkers at heart.  Between Koufax, Davis, and Wills, it looks like they could get to the World Series this year and redeem themselves.”

 

Steve and Gabe hung their mouths wide open in amazement.  Peggy smirked smugly.  She was always pleased when she could shock someone. 

 

“You’re amazing,” Steve blurted out. 

 

Peggy snorted a laugh.  Steve smiled at her like he’d found what he’d been searching for. 

 

Gabe snapped another photo. 

 

\--------------

 

Steve peeled at the label of his beer bottle.  He’d lost count somewhere after the fourth beer but it didn’t seem to be affecting him. 

 

Peggy hadn’t left his side to his puzzlement.  He figured she would have started dancing with someone by now.  Instead she took up conversation with him and occasionally one of her friends when they came over.  He wasn’t complaining.  He enjoyed this Peggy.  She had a different presence than the Peggy that ordered him around during their lessons.  She was more relaxed and laid back.  She laughed more.  He liked the sound of her laugh.

 

He waited until Ana left so he could ask her the question that had been on his mind all evening.

 

“Can I ask you a question?”  She murmured her agreement.  “Earlier, on the way here, Ana told me to keep Angie away from that waiter, Thompson.  Do you know?”

 

Peggy’s lips grimaced with disgust.  She leaned closer to Steve so no one would overhear.

 

“Thompson dated a few of the girls here briefly,” she half whispered.  “One of them thought she was pregnant with his child so she told him about it.  She wasn’t ready to be a mother. She’s only seventeen.  She was looking for help for an abortion.  Thompson denied it was his; said she’d probably slept with every man here.  Turns out her cycle was just late.  She miscounted the days.  He treats the women he dates like shit and kisses up to every rich patron here in hopes that they’ll give him money for his schooling even though his parents have plenty of money.  And I’ll be damned if he doesn’t get every single one of them to help his cause.  But he couldn’t even help out a girl who thought she was in trouble and wanted to save them both the heartache.  He’s a con artist.  I don’t trust him as far as I can throw him.”

 

Steve leaned back against the cushions.  If that was the type of man this Thompson was he didn’t want him anywhere near his sister.  Angie was in a confusing place lately.  She’d started to act differently in the last few months.  Fashion and acting were important to her.  She cared about everyone liking her.  Boys started noticing her and she in turn noticed each of them.  He didn’t want her getting into a bad situation.  She was strong and feisty; Bucky’s sisters had taught her a great deal, but he wanted to make sure she stayed that way.  He didn’t want people like Thompson to drag her down. 

 

“He’s friends with Mr. Sousa, actually.  That’s why I have a rather low opinion of the man unfortunately.  Why do you ask?” she asked, almost as an afterthought. 

 

“Angie likes him.  Saw her walking with him on my here tonight.”

Peggy’s eyes darkened.  “No need to fret, Steve.”  Her eyes darted past his to something over his shoulder.  “Speak of the devil,” she murmured.

 

Steve turned to see Thompson striding confidently into the party. 

 

Peggy barely had a chance to hook a hand in his shirt before Steve was barreling towards the other man.  The dancers parted like the Red Sea to make room for his massive frame.  She hurried after him.  She was vaguely aware of Gabe and Jarvis following her.

 

Steve corned the smaller man against the wall.  Peggy could see his fists clenched tight at his sides. 

 

“…stay away from me, stay away from here, and stay away from my sister,” she heard him say, “or I’ll have you fired.”

 

Thompson smiled snidely.  _Wrong move_ , Peggy thought.

 

“I can’t help it if she likes me,” Thompson said with a slimy smile.  “Maybe I’m the right guy to break her in.”

 

Steve lurched for the man but Gabe and Jarvis were there to hold him back.

 

“Don’t!”

 

“He’s not worth it!”

 

Steve stopped struggling but the anger in his eyes was palpable.  The group watched Thompson make his exit slowly, that cocky grin still firmly in place.  Peggy knew he considered the battle won but she knew it was just a matter of time before Thompson got what was coming to him. 


	6. Overload

Steve lay sprawled out on the floor trying to escape the heat of the day.  His heart was pounding in his rib cage.  They’d just finished practicing a new dance.  Peggy felt they could use something fun to distract them from the mess that was the evening before but the heat of the day was leaving her mind muddled.

 

Or it could have been the half dressed man on the floor. 

 

She had tried not to ogle – really she did - but after their third lesson together she realized it was impossible.  He had a nice body and she couldn’t deny she liked looking at it.  The first time he’d taken his shirt off, clearly over his shy stage, she remembered wanting to reach out and touch him to make sure he was real.  Steve either pretended not to notice or he genuinely didn’t know she was drooling all over the floor at the sight of his impressive physique.  She didn’t know how he could possibly miss it, though.  She’d all but squeezed his pectoral in the middle of one of their lessons.

 

He listened to her heels click around the floor.  Their rhythm matched the patter of the rain outside.  It was the sexiest noise he’d ever heard.  He never considered the noise heels made before.  Certainly didn’t think of it as an attractive sound.  But now he found himself listening for that familiar cadence.  She never went anywhere without heels; said it was a woman’s armor. 

 

She wandered around the room, hands on her hips and eyes pointed toward the ceiling.  Steve watched her out of the corner of his eye. 

 

She’d rolled her tank top up hours ago, leaving her smooth, flat abdomen exposed.  He could see the sweat sticking to her skin.  He wanted to lick it off.  The fabric of her shirt and skirt stuck to her skin, the white of her shirt sticking to her chest and her pale blue skirt plastered to her thighs.  The fabric was sheer and Steve was having a hard time keeping his eyes in their sockets.

 

“A lift,” she said suddenly.  She whirled around to find Steve staring intently at her, a faint blush on his cheeks.  “We should add a lift.  I don’t know why I didn’t think of it before.”

 

“A lift?” he repeated.  She nodded.

 

“I love the way lifts look but I’ve never had a partner strong enough to do them.”

 

“Not even Gabe?”

 

“He’s got weak shoulders.  We tried but he crumbled like a piece of paper.”  She gave him a not so subtle once over, letting her eyes linger a little bit of everywhere.  “You look strong enough.”

 

\-------------------------------------

 

Steve raced behind Peggy to her car, holding his jacket over his head to protect himself from the downpour. 

 

She stopped abruptly at the car door when it wouldn’t budge.  Steve watched her helplessly pat her pockets before she peered in the window. 

 

“Fuck!  Damn it!”

 

Steve peeked in after her and saw the source of her frustration. 

 

Her keys were in the ignition. 

 

He gave an experimental tug on the door.  Yup.  Just as he thought.  Locked.

 

She looked around them but didn’t see anything useful.  She glanced over at Steve.  He looked back in expectation.

 

“Can you break that?” she asked, pointing to the back window.  He shrugged.  “Love the confidence, Love Man.”

 

Steve balled his jacket up around his fist and punched the back window in. He reached in and unlocked the passenger door, opening it for her.  She stared at him with a small smile on her face.  He gestured towards the door gracefully. 

 

“You’re gettin’ wet, right?”

 

\------------------------------------------- 

 

“Why can’t we practice in the studio again?”

 

“Because you’re too afraid you’re going to drop me.  We need a break.”

 

“Yeah but a fallen tree over a stream with rocks doesn’t make me feel any more comfortable,” he mused, glaring down at the rocks beneath the tree skeptically. 

 

Her melodic laughter dragged his eyes away. 

 

She grabbed his hand and led him to the middle of the tree.

 

“This is just for fun, Steve,” she said softly. 

 

Her hand was warm over his.  Even after being in the rain, falling in a drizzle now, she radiated warmth. 

 

He stopped when she let go of his hand.  She turned elegantly in front of him, her bare feet curling against the bark to hold her balance.  She stretched her arms out and lifted one leg in the air. 

 

“Trying out for the circus?” he teased.  “Or the ballet?”

 

“I’ve always found both interesting.  I’m sure they’d be lucky to have me.”

 

He laughed.  He chose to be different and instead sat down, one leg on either side of the tree.  He watched her various contortions, laughing every time her balance grew shaky but ready to go diving for her in case she fell. 

 

She’d changed into shorts before they left much to Steve’s relief.  He didn’t know how much longer he would have been able to handle that sheer skirt.  Her high waist shorts didn’t cool him down any more though.  They didn’t leave much to his imagination. 

 

“So,” she said suddenly.  He blushed, afraid he’d been caught staring at her again, but her eyes were on her feet.  He didn’t like the devil may care smile on her face.  “Why on earth do you spend so much time staring at me when you think I don’t notice?”

 

His mouth gaped like a fish, moving up and down with silent words. 

 

“I, I don’t st-stare at you,” he stuttered finally.  She gave him a pointed look.  His shoulders slumped with acceptance.  “Well, you stare, too,” he conceded weakly.

 

Peggy smiled rakishly.  There was no denying that and she wasn’t ashamed. 

 

“I didn’t want to seem like a jerk.”

 

“Because staring is such a gentlemanly past time?” she retorted. 

 

At this he did look ashamed.  “I didn’t want to treat you like I’d seen other guys act around you.  Like some of the guys who ask for lessons from you.  I didn’t want you to think the reason I asked for lessons was just because I was attracted to you.”

 

Her face softened.  “Steve, you could never be like them.”

 

“And I didn’t want to step on anyone’s toes.  What about Jarvis?”

 

Peggy laughed.

 

“He’s gay, Steve,” she said matter of factly.  “He’s dating my cousin Michael.  For quite some time now.  We dance together because he loves to dance but it would seem the world isn’t ready to see a man dance with another man.”

 

“Oh.”  Wasn’t that an interesting turn of events?  “That explains some things actually.” 

 

Now he understood the majority of his conversations with Michael regarding the men Peggy could be dating.  But that didn’t clear up everything. 

 

“Well, what about Gabe?”

 

“He’s my dance partner in the city.  We dated for a bit when I got to America but it didn’t last long.  We're better friends.  We’re excellent dance partners, though.  I can’t dance with him here because for all they’re not ready to see two men dance together, they’re really not ready to see a black man and a white woman dance together.  New York likes to pretend it’s progressive and better than others but there are still many people who won’t have it.”

 

“Phillips?”

 

“I don’t know how he feels about it actually.  We’ve never tried to dance together with him as the owner.  The previous owner would have fired us on the spot, though.  We both agreed that we needed the money more.  Making a living is more important to both of us so we can set up our future interests.”

 

“What do you want to do?”

 

She sat down in front of him, mimicking his posture.  “I want to open my own dance studio in the city,” she smiled.

 

“That’s great!”

 

“Gabe wants to be a photographer.  He’s saving up money to buy a better camera so he can make his portfolio better.  He’s quite good actually.  Phillips likes his work so he keeps him on as the photographer.”

 

“I’d like to see some of his stuff.”

 

From the smile on Peggy’s face Steve knew he’d said the right thing.  He loved art, all forms of it.  He hadn’t really had a chance to get to know Gabe that well; between Phillips and Peggy he didn’t have a lot of spare time, but he seemed like good people the way Peggy spoke of him.

 

Peggy perked up in front of him suddenly.  “I just realized the best place for us to practice lifts.”

 

“I hope it’s better than your tree idea,” he said wearily. 

 

\-----------------------

 

“The lake?”

 

Peggy laughed at Steve’s forlorn look.

 

“What were you picturing?”

 

He waved his hands around.  “I don’t know.  Someplace with padding and pillows so no one gets hurt.”

 

She laughed again.  “The water is better.  It’s forgiving on the joints.” 

 

“Ugh I’m gonna regret this,” she heard Steve mutter.  She turned around to see him tossing his shirt onto the beach before it got wet.  She licked her lips and reminded herself not to ogle. 

 

Too much. 

 

They both slipped their shoes off and waded into the cold water.  The lake was filled by streams and rivers than ran down from the mountains.  The water was cold all year long but on the hot summer days it was heaven to the skin.

 

They shivered their way to a spot not too far from the shore.  The water was at their stomachs when Peggy stopped them.  She put his hands on her hips under the water before placing her hands on his shoulders.  She jumped up as he lifted for an experimental lift.  They tried that a few times so Steve could get used to her weight.

 

She was right.  He was certainly strong enough.  It didn’t even feel like he was trying to lift her.

 

“That was good.  Now we’re going all the way.”

 

He nodded and planted his feet a little more.  Lifting her was easy.  She felt light as a feather.  He was positive he could probably lift her with one hand but he was nervous about dropping her.  At least if he dropped her now she wouldn’t get a skull fracture.

 

Steve caught her easily around her small waist and hoisted her up with ease.  He made the mistake of looking up.  Water dripped down his face and into his eyes.  He shook his head to get some of it off but before he knew it he was falling backwards.  He ducked down in time to keep Peggy’s feet from whacking him in the face. 

 

“Sorry,” he apologized when they surfaced, laughing.  “That was my fault.”

 

The mistake broke the tension Steve felt.  His laughter was contagious; Peggy surfaced giggling.  She tried to swim back to their starting point.  Steve grabbed her arm, her body sluicing through the water.  She caught her arm around his neck when she was close enough and trusted him to pull her in. 

 

His arms were strong and sure around her.  His skin felt velvety smooth.  She could feel the sinewy muscle rippling underneath her fingertips.  It was the first time she fully comprehended just what he was physically capable of and not only with their dances.  The power his arms possessed but she’d never met a gentler man, with a soul to match. 

 

She trusted this man.  With everything in her she trusted him.  She trusted him to catch her before she fell.  She trusted him to hold her steady and sure.  There wasn’t a doubt in her mind that this man could handle her, that he was her equal in every way. 

 

They found their footing again.  Her fingers curled around his neck, her nails scratching lightly at the nape.

 

“Let’s do it again,” she murmured.  He nodded and wiped the water off his face, smoothing his hair back.  His hands slid down her body under he found her hips again. 

 

He seemed hesitant on the surface about learning lifts but his movements didn’t reflect an ounce of nervousness.  Every motion he made was sure and calm. 

 

Peggy soared over his head, her arms out at her sides to hold her balance.  Steve’s hands weren’t in the right place though and she felt herself falling forwards again.  She let out a screech before diving into the cold water. 

 

She surfaced wiping the water off her face and pushing her hair back.  She could see Steve’s head bobbing within arm’s reach.  He reached out for her again, grabbing her arm and pulling her to him.  She gladly looped her arm around his neck.

 

By now her clothes felt like they were barely hanging onto her body.  It must have been obvious because she could see Steve’s eyes widen for a moment and that familiar blush creep over his cheeks.  She glanced down to see the strap of her tank top sliding down, not enough to expose her but enough for a good amount of skin to be showing.

 

She pulled it up just as his hand reached out to push it back for her.  He met her eyes quickly.

 

“It’s not too bad,” he said, laughter twinkling in his eyes.  “I’ll get the hang of it.”

 

She was drawn by what she saw on his face.

 

“One more time.”

 

His hands found her hips.  His fingers dug into her flesh, not an altogether unpleasant sensation. 

 

“Over my head, go.”

 

They moved in sync and then she felt like she was weightless.  She felt like one of the birds soaring high overhead and seeing the beauty of the world for the first time.  She belly laughed with joy.  She could hear Steve laughing with her but his arms never wavered.  They held her sure and firm.

 

He lowered her slowly.  Her body pressed intimately along his frame, sliding down inch by inch.  Her shirt bunched up around her upper torso, leaving their bare skin pressed flush to each other.  Her hands caressed his neck, her fingers tracing his ears absently.  She could feel his chest heaving against hers as though he’d just been swimming laps around the lake instead of doing a little light lifting.  Peggy heard her heart pounding in her ears. 

 

She wanted – no, needed – him to kiss her.  It alarmed her how much she needed it. 

 

Her eyes darted to his lips when he licked them but still she didn’t allow herself to move. 

 

Steve’s lips crashed against hers roughly.  The relief of it made up for the shock of the feeling.  Peggy tilted her head into the kiss, allowing him a moment of control. 

 

He wasn’t half bad.  She didn’t want to assume he’d never kissed anyone before but since he was a virgin she was guessing based on his words not so long ago that he didn’t have a lot of experience with the fairer sex.  He was holding back, though, and Peggy had never been one for doing things halfway.

 

She took control, taking his bottom lip between her teeth and sucking it, showing him what she wanted.  Wanting a better angle her legs found their way around his waist.  This put them eye to eye.  His hands didn’t miss a beat – he wrapped them around her waist and didn’t hesitate to let them wander a little lower.  Her tongue wiped across his lips, requesting unspoken access that he readily granted. 

 

Their mouths melded together as they kissed languidly.  It was funny.  Peggy had thought their first kiss would be awkward.   She’d finally grow tired of waiting and kiss him in the middle of a lesson.  Steve would stand there awkwardly with no clue where to put his hands or what to do.  But she had to give him credit.  The man was a fast learner. 

 

Steve followed her lead and let her keep control.  Not that he wanted it back.  She was doing some fantastic things with her tongue.

 

She was the one to pull back first.  Steve wanted to chase after her mouth before his brain caught up with him. 

 

Her eyes opened slowly to meet his.  He smiled shyly, bewildered that he’d actually kissed her.  Her forehead pressed against his and she huffed out a breath in an almost laugh. 

 

“I’d say you’ve got the hang of it.”

 

\--------------

 

Peggy reached for the ignition to turn the key but felt nothing.  She felt her pockets but they were all flat.

 

“Bloody hell, you have got to be joking.”

 

“What?  What’s wrong?”

 

Peggy slapped the steering wheel.  “I’ve lost the bloody keys this time.”

 

She must have lost them in the woods or in the lake but she didn't want to stick around to find out.  She needed the drive back to cool her down before she jumped Steve right here. 

 

Growling in frustration, she grabbed at the panel under the steering wheel and tore the cover off. 

 

“Don’t we need to find them?” Steve asked.  He watched her find a set of wires, tossing a few to the side before she found the right ones.

 

“I have another set in my room.”

 

Steve watched in awe as she stripped a pair of wires before twisting them together.  She reached for another set of wires and twisted those together.  The engine purred to life.

 

“You’re wild,” he said mostly to himself.

 

Peggy put the car in drive.  She looked over at him with a smile.  “What?”

 

“You’re wild!” he yelled to the sky.  She laughed manically next to him, pushing down on the gas pedal a little more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peggy's line about New York is based on my research for the Stork Club in the 1940s. The owner rarely, if ever, allowed people of color into his club. I realize the 40s and 60s are separate decades but segregation was still strong even in New York in the 60s.


	7. Cry to Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dance they do at the beginning is not the same dance from the movie. It's based on this batchata: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2cehkSxOLNA
> 
> It might not exactly be a 1960s style dance but Peggy's always been ahead of her time.
> 
> (Also, depending on your reading speed, from the moment Steve starts the music to when the dance ends is roughly the length of the video).

Steve climbed up the steps two at a time.  His heart was beating like mad and his palms were sweating.  He kind of felt like throwing up but he wasn’t about to be deterred from following through with his plan.

 

He and Peggy had gone their separate ways after getting back from the lake.  Steve had promised his ma he’d be at dinner on time and he didn’t want to disappoint her.  He hadn’t been spending much time with her since they got to the lodge and he was starting to feel guilty about it.  

 

Steve wasn’t sure where Peggy had disappeared to but she hadn’t been at the dance studio and there wasn’t supposed to be a party that evening.  That meant the building would be empty which was just how Peggy liked it. 

 

He stepped into the room and there she was.  She looked more beautiful than he remembered.  She’d changed clothes.  A white blouse and red high waisted shorts hugged her form now.  She was all he’d been thinking about for hours since he left her.  All throughout dinner all he could think about was getting back to her.

 

She turned slowly, sensing his presence.  She looked confused but pleased.  He just wanted to sweep her into his arms and pick up where they left off at the lake.

 

“What are you doing here?” she smiled.

 

He stayed quiet.  He walked over to the record player and searched until he found the right one.  The sound of their bachata filled the room.

 

“I thought you were done for the day,” she chuckled recalling his earlier words.

 

 Still he said nothing.  He continued to stare at her as he advanced.  Peggy watched him, perplexed, as he walked around her in a slow circle before she felt his hands at her shoulders.  Smiling to herself she let herself be spun around as he started their routine.

 

It felt different from every other time they’d danced this particular routine.  More passionate and driven.  Steve hit every step, every turn, every sway, every grind. 

 

He wasn’t afraid to hold her close in his arms.  He wasn’t afraid that his body was pressed so closely to hers.  He’d left his nerves in the lake.

 

He didn’t know what had come over him out there.  He just knew he had to kiss her.  He had never wanted to do something more. 

 

And it felt amazing.

 

He’d kissed a girl once before.  Or rather a girl had kissed him before.  Bucky had set up a double date for them a few years back.  Bucky had been too entranced in his date – a beautiful redhead named Delores from Queens.  Steve had trouble finding things to talk about with his date, Janine.  Finally after he’d been rambling on and on about a few of the classes he had taken she kissed him.  Steve had been too shocked to participate but when she pulled back she admitted she only kissed him to shut him up.  That was the last he saw of her. 

 

Kissing was much more enjoyable when he participated. 

 

He couldn’t help but chuckle when she slipped behind him and popped his shirt open.  As silly as it had seemed in their rehearsals he had to acknowledge that feeling her hands graze along his chest sent chills down his spine, leaving him tingling with pleasure.

 

He glided through the footwork for their solo work.  He looked over at her feet, pleased to see his steps were matching perfectly with hers.  He found her eyes and saw that she was smiling at him. 

 

He caught her hands in his.  They moved together perfectly like they’d been practicing for years.  Instinct seemed to take over and Steve found he wasn’t even thinking about the steps anymore.  He was responding to what Peggy was doing.  He watched her move and his body followed.  He understood now what she meant about instinct, how he needed to trust his body and escape the confines of his head.  

 

She was beautiful when she danced.  She was beautiful regardless but when she danced she had a glow about her. She commanded attention.  She was seductive and graceful all at once. 

 

Steve spun her around and pulled her in close when the song slowed in the middle.  Her back pressed flat to his chest as their hips swayed back in forth in sync.  He lifted her arm in one of his, bringing them above their heads before doing the same on the other side.  He skimmed his hands down her sides before throwing her out in a series of spins again. 

 

They held eyes through the last steps of the dance.  Steve was breathless at what he saw there.  The raw desire he saw in her eyes floored him. 

 

He dipped her as the song faded out.  He was panting but he didn’t know what was affecting him more – the heat, the exhaustion, or her. 

 

Lifting her upright, her arms wrapped around his neck, holding them close together.  Her breath came in short pants against his face.  He could feel her heart beating against his chest.  For a long moment they simply stared at one another, too afraid to break the spell. 

 

“How was that?” he breathed.

 

Her lips captured his sweetly.  It surprised Steve.  With the ferocity of their dance he expected it to transfer to their kiss.  She treated him gently but firmly, leaving him no doubts that everything he was feeling was real. 

 

He surrendered himself to her readily. 

 

“Perfect,” she breathed.  His eyes were drawn to her swollen lips.  “Absolutely perfect.”

 

Peggy kissed him again.  Her lips were so smooth.  He wanted nothing more than to live out his days being kissed by her.

 

“Right,” she nodded to herself.  She grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the door. 

 

\-------------

 

She didn’t live far from the studio.  The staff quarters were just up the hill from the main lodge.  One would never know the small double cabins were there unless they went for a walk.

 

Peggy’s cabin was situated away from the main row.  Most employees had to bunk up but Peggy had won rights to the private cabin by winning a “spectacular hand in poker” according to her.  It looked run down on the outside but Peggy assured him it looked slightly better on the inside. 

 

Steve had to agree.  The inside of her cabin looked cozy and bright, despite the fact that the sun had gone down over an hour ago.  It looked like a two room cabin – the bedroom and the bathroom.  Steve tried not to focus on the queen size bed in the middle of the room.

 

Her room was neat; not at all like his.  She had two chairs next to a small table where guests could sit.  They didn’t look all that sturdy so Steve didn’t sit just yet.  She had a record player and a radio next to the bed sitting on a pile of books.  There was a lone lamp on the bedside table where a book sat.  The one messy part of the room was the bed.  The light blue blanket was strewn haphazardly across the bed like she'd woken up in a hurry.  

 

“I’m sorry it’s a little messy,” she needlessly apologized.  She picked up a sweater and a shirt from the edge of the bed and stuffed them into the dresser.  “Angie and Dottie are always borrowing my clothes and apparently their mother’s never taught them how to put everything back in its proper place.”

 

He watched her tidy up the already neat room.  He should have told her it was unnecessary but he was glad it gave her something to focus on.  Now that they were here he was nervous.  The bravado he’d had earlier was gone and now he was left with shakiness and nausea. 

 

He meandered over to the record player and dropped the needle at the top.  Solomon Burke’s voice filled the room.

 

Peggy smiled to herself when she heard the music.  Truth be told she was nervous.  It was not an emotion she was familiar with.  She wanted Steve, needed Steve, more than she wanted the last piece of chocolate she’d brought with her from her favorite chocolate shop in the city.  But now that she had him right where she wanted she was second guessing herself. 

 

It was a lot of pressure – being with someone who had never been intimate before.  Being with what was still essentially a guest when she swore she would never get involved with one.  Breaking the only rule she’d ever set in place for herself about this place.  Getting involved in a sweet summer romance and - dare she hope - more?

 

Did she really want to commit herself to that?  Was she ready to surrender herself to another person when she was only marginally closer to achieving the goals she’d set for herself?

 

She came out of the bathroom to see Steve looking out the window.  His back was exposed to her.  The fabric of his dress shirt stretched taut across his broad shoulders.  He looked relaxed and calm. 

 

Yes, she did.

 

He was the nicest man she’d ever met.  He was thoughtful, kind, considerate, and a little tongue tied occasionally.  That was what attracted her to him.  He hadn’t tried to smooth talk her when they first met.  He was simply himself.  He said what was on his mind and he didn’t put on airs.  Peggy loved that about him.  He made her feel like she could be herself, like she could voice her complaints and concerns and he'd be right there telling her they were his concerns, too.

 

He turned when he heard her feet shuffle against the floor.  He smiled at the sight of her.  She resisted the urge to wring her hands together.

 

“Dance with me,” he said.

 

“What, here?” she chuckled.

 

“Yeah.”

 

He stepped closer to her until he was in her space.  Her fingers trailed up his arms, her touch light and searching.  She could feel goosebumps form on his skin under her exploration.  His hands tentatively reached for her hips.  It was such a change from his behavior just thirty minutes ago. 

 

His hips started to move against her when he started to dance.  She matched his rhythm automatically. 

 

His grip tightened around her body just as her fingers threaded through his hair and tugged.  His eyes were hooded.  She could feel his pulse beating fast in his neck.  She licked her lips, not missing the way his eyes zoned in on hers when she did that.

 

They moved together with a practiced ease.  Her fingers ran through his silky hair.  He brought his face close to hers until their foreheads were pressed together.  She could feel his warm breath on her face.  She closed her eyes and let him move her.

 

Steve couldn’t believe he’d been so brazen.  This wasn’t at all how he acted at home but his confidence felt right with her.  She brought out every ounce of strength and courage and hope that he’d always felt inside but never knew how to bring to the surface.  Her entire being – the confidence with which she danced and walked, her wit, her attitude, her everything – made him want to better himself.  He had to make himself worthy of her.

 

Their hips rocked together with the melody of the guitar.  Steve shut his eyes at the feel of her nails lightly scratching at the nape of his neck.  Her breath on his face was sweet and hot.  He kissed the tip of her nose before leaning her body back.  He pressed feather light kisses down her exposed neck as her body dipped back inch by inch.  His hands roamed down her until they toyed with the fabric of her jean shorts.  He didn’t even hesitate.  His fingers dug into the flesh there, pushing her hips flush against his, burying his face in her neck. 

 

Peggy moaned quietly at the contact.  The stubble from his five o’clock shadow scratched her skin pleasantly.  The feel of him against her sent delicious chills up her spine.  The anticipation was coursing through her body but still she held back.  She didn’t know how far he wanted to take this…this…whatever they were doing.  It was clear there was an attraction between them but she didn’t want to jump him if he wasn’t in the same place as her. 

 

She wanted him.  God, did she want him.  The hardness against her thigh was a pretty good indication that he wanted this as much as her.

 

She ground down against his thigh.  She rocked their hips side to side together.  She tugged at his hair to bring his face back up to hers.  He continued to press light kisses against her skin until he gave in and pressed his face to her neck.  Her breathing was shallow as they froze there.  She lost track of time as they breathed in one another's air, the sounds of the music and their breathing the only noises filling the room. 

 

Finally, unable to take it any longer, Peggy made the first move.  Her hands left his hair and trailed down the lines of his body.  She felt him shudder beneath her fingertips.  She stepped around him, keeping her body pressed close to his as her journey took her around his form.  She’d never really noticed how broad his shoulders were.  She pushed herself against his back, lifting herself up on her tip toes just barely, and let her lips place a searing kiss to his neck. 

 

Steve tried to suppress his shudder this time but it was no use.  His body was on fire and every single touch from her added to the consuming flames. 

 

Their eyes met when she came around his left side.  Her hand trailed down his back until he felt it rest on his butt.  Her eyes titled up to his with her searing gaze that left him breathless every single time. 

 

The understanding was heavy in the room.  The same look passed between the two of them, their intentions the same for the other. 

 

Her hands found their way back up to his neck until she felt his arms follow a similar path up her body until he held their arms above their heads.  She left his there and reached down until she untucked his shirt.  She drew it up his body, the fabric bunched in her hands, flinging it somewhere behind him.

 

His lips met hers.  His hands found her waist and tugged her shirt from her body.  She ground her hips against his thigh.  He grunted and continued to let her lead him but he no longer felt shy.  He wanted to learn everything she could teach him. 

 

He dipped her body back, their mouths losing contact, but he wasted no time attaching them to her neck.  He cradled her close as his kissed and licked his way down her neck to her cleavage.  Her fingers threaded through his hair, tugging pleasantly.  She didn’t hesitate; her thighs hooked themselves onto his, trusting him to catch her and hold her. 

 

He didn’t disappoint. 

 

They continued to sway their bodies to the rhythm of the song.  His instincts overtook him and he followed his needs and wants.  Peggy didn’t seem to mind in the slightest.  If anything, her breathy moans told him just how much she was enjoying it. 

 

He felt like his body was about to explode.  Every grind from her, every kiss, every touch no matter how fleeting had his body on fire.  He was afraid he was going to embarrass himself before he even had a chance to go any further.  He had to pull back for a moment, lying his head against her chest and closing his eyes.  He took a few deep breaths to calm himself.  She seemed to understand.  She pressed her cheek to the top of his head and rubbed her hands across his shoulder blades. 

 

When he felt like he could handle it again he met her eyes.  Very slowly she leaned forward until her lips connected with his forehead.  He smiled at the unexpected tenderness, with her body still firmly wrapped around his.  He wasn’t even aware of the music anymore.  There was only her.

 

Focusing on the music, he started to move them again.  He leaned her back further, as far as he could, and ran his lips down her chest and over her stomach.  He placed little kisses everywhere he could.  Her skin was smoother than he could have ever imagined.  There was already a light sheen of sweat on it. 

 

Her fingers ran through his hair, clenching and tugging.  Steve moaned at the pleasant feel.  He held her tighter against him.  He groaned when her hips ground against his harder, the friction of their jeans a pleasurable torture. 

 

He blindly found the bed, his knees hitting the low sitting mattress.  He lay her down gently, her legs still wrapped firmly around his waist. Her body lay slack against the pillows and blanket, completely at his mercy.  All of a sudden his nerves came rushing back to him.  

 

“I don’t really know what I’m doing here,” he mumbled. 

 

“I’ll tell you when you’re wrong.”

 

She pulled him down to her until his body lay flush against hers.  He felt like he was crushing her; he wasn’t always aware of his strength.  He tried moving back slightly but she wouldn't hear of it. 

 

They tasted each other for what seemed like hours.  Steve knew he could have spent eternity there except for the part of his anatomy telling him that it just wasn’t going to be enough.  Apparently impatient with the pace, Peggy lifted up and fiddled with something behind her. 

 

To say he was speechless watching her pull the piece of white lace from her chest would have been an understatement.  She looked pleased with herself, throwing the garment across the room.  He stared in open appreciation, his hands aching to touch. 

 

Sensing his dilemma, Peggy guided his hand to her breast, as anxious as he was for him to touch her.  He squeezed reflexively.  She moaned softly with pleasure, pushing up into his palm.  He nipped at her lips, kissing along her cheek and jaw before working his way down her neck.  Her fingernails scratched at his shoulders when his lips closed over a nipple. 

 

She cradled him to her, her soft moans filling the room to croon with the music.  For his first time he wasn’t doing a terrible job.  He nipped and sucked greedily, his other hand making sure her other breast wasn’t neglected. 

 

He kissed down her belly, pausing to give a few lavishing strokes.  His fingers made short work of the button on her jeans.  She helped him scoot them down her legs, shimmying her hips with the effort.  His fingers toyed with the simple cotton underwear she was wearing.  His eyes caught hers.  Her hands covered his and they guided the fabric down her legs together.

 

This time Steve didn’t waste a second.  He leaned back on his haunches, his fingers smoothing across her legs.  He lifted one in the air, kissing from her calf to just above her knee.  

 

“You’re wearing too much,” she murmured. 

 

Her eyes were hooded and her breaths were shallow but she was eager to see what he would do.  She was trembling with want.  Her fingers knotted in the sheets in anticipation.  Slowly, his body flattened out until he was settled between her legs. 

 

“We’ll get to that.”

 

The tranquility in his voice surprised himself.  Despite the trepidation he’d had about this moment, he’d never been more sure now.  He wanted to explore every inch of her, top to bottom. 

 

She held her breath when his tongue flattened against her.  Her toes curled as he tasted her.  She was wet with want for him, a thought that made him harder if that was possible.  She moved her hips with his actions and held a hand firmly against the back of his head.  She showed him how to treat her, her fingers digging in hard when he was on the right track.  He took his time, savoring everything about her.  He could hear her panting his name as his tongue lapped at her, spurring him on, until he could feel her grabbing a handful of his hair, her taste exploding around his mouth. 

 

He kissed his way up her body.  She used all her limbs to position himself on her, greedily sucking at his lips.  Her fingers made short work of the fastenings on his pants.  When she had enough space she did some exploring of her own.  Her fingers dipped in between the fabric until she held his length.  He gave a shuddering breath, pulling back from her at the sensation. 

 

It felt nice enough when he did it but it didn’t hold a candle to Peggy’s touch.

 

He helped her remove his pants and shorts.  Her ministrations didn’t stop once he was divested of his attire.  The contact was rough but good.  He groaned lowly at the feel, burying his head in her neck.  She tugged at his earlobe with her teeth while her hand continued to work him over.  She stroked his length a few more times before he urged her to stop before he embarrassed himself.  Everything felt good, amazing, but the combination of her skin pressed against his and her hand on him was too much for him to take.

 

He leaned down to kiss her.  She opened her mouth to him, deepening the kiss, meeting his tongue stroke for stroke.  She cradled his body between her legs, her hands running long, sweeping strokes up and down his back.  

 

“One second.” 

 

Her top half disappeared over the side of the bed, giving him a nice view of her rear.  She fumbled around for a moment, pulling the end table drawer out and riffling through its contents, before coming up looking triumphant holding a foil packet.  He blushed when he realized what it was.  At least one of them was thinking straight.

 

“I assume you know what this is,” she lightly teased.  The blush increased.

 

Smiling, he tried to take it from her but she wasn’t having it.  She got up on her knees and motioned for him to lay down.  He did so and watched her tear open the packet before she rolled the condom down his length.  He licked his lips at the sight. 

 

She laughed.

 

“See something you like, Steve?”

 

He nodded.  “Yeah.  My dance partner.  She’s the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met.”

 

She surprised him by rolling her eyes. 

 

“That would flatter me more if you were fifty and had met at least half the world’s population.”

 

She climbed up his body until she was straddled over him on her knees.  Steve could feel the heat of her but waited patiently.  She seemed to want to take charge now and he was more than happy to give over to her.  His nerves were starting to creep back in now but he was trying to push them to the back of his mind.

 

“You don’t think I’ve met a lot of people?  I’m from Brooklyn.”

 

Her hands caressed up the lines of his body until she could plant her hands firmly on his chest.  His hands instinctively went around her wrists.  Her sultry smile mesmerized him.  Not for the first time he found himself falling in love with it all over again.

 

She lifted herself up until he felt her warmth surrounding him.  They both gasped at the sensation as she sank lower and lower until he was all the way in.  His hands squeezed around her wrists but she didn’t seem to be fazed by it.  He exhaled forcefully through his nose in an effort to control his body. 

 

She leaned down until her nose pressed against his. 

 

“I think actions will get you further than words.”

 

He groaned into her enthusiastic kiss.  Slowly, she rocked her hips against him, barely moving them but getting him used to the action.  She leaned back until she had his full focus. 

 

“Pay attention.”

 

He nodded eagerly and watched with rapt fascination as she moved her body against his.  He lifted his knees to get better traction against the mattress.  He wanted to be able to last all night but he had a feeling it was going to be over faster than he wanted.  Where he’d felt in control at the beginning of the evening, now he felt lost to her sweet torture.  He squeezed his eyes shut.

 

Her hands left his chest but she didn’t lose contact with him.  Her fingers threaded through his.  She leaned down to his face again, this time placing her lips on the shell of his ear. 

 

“Making love isn’t just something you do,” she whispered, parroting words she’d spoken to him not so long ago.  “It’s something you feel.”

 

She clenched her muscles around him, listening with a smile as he groaned sweetly. 

 

She kept up her rhythm.  He seemed to pick up her instruction and slowly but surely timed his thrusts with hers.  His hands found her hips in an effort to match her best.  The need to touch her somewhere, anywhere and everywhere, was strong.  Every time she tightened around him he felt himself spiraling off the cliff.  He had to squeeze his eyes shut to stop himself.  The friction of her body sliding against his was beyond tantalizing.

 

Watching her, he became breathless.  She was beautiful; glowing.  When he was younger and Bucky was telling Steve about yet another encounter with a beautiful young woman, Steve had had a moment of regret that he would probably never get the chance to experience being with a woman.  Not only did women never give him the time of day but his asthma was so severe that even a brisk walk would cause his symptoms to act up. 

 

He was more grateful than ever for Dr. Erskine for providing him a second chance at life. 

 

He watched as her fingers found the most sensitive part of her, watched as they moved roughly to seek her release.  He sat up until she was sitting in his lap.  She gasped at the sudden change in angle but didn’t stop moving. 

 

“Show me,” he practically growled. 

 

Lips parted, she nodded and grabbed his hand to replace hers.  She was hot and slick against his fingers.  He watched with satisfaction as her eyes drifted close at the feel of his hand.  Her arms wrapped around his shoulders.  His hips picked up the pace, spurred on by her impending release.  He felt insanely proud that he was the cause of it. 

 

He wasn’t surprised at how well they fit together.  He felt like this was where he was supposed to be – in her arms and embrace. 

 

She was panting in his ear now, her breaths short and rapid, her movements sluggish as she trusted him to get there.  Her muscles were tightening around him just as he felt his own release sneak up on him. 

 

Steve dropped them back to the bed, cradling her in his arms.  His heart was pounding but he’d never felt more alive in his life.  He careened his head until her lips were gliding silkily across his. Their kisses were lazy.  It was a direct contrast to the urgency and passion Steve had been feeling since they left the lake.

 

Peggy pulled away first, smiling at him.  She laughed when he gave her a goofy grin.

 

“How was that for my first lesson?”

 

“Not bad,” she panted, patting his chest. She shot him a rakish grin.  “Much better than your dance lessons.”

 

* * *

 

 

Steve erased a line in his drawing before correcting where his hand had slipped.  He dragged his pinky over a portion, smudging it just so before moving his hand to the top.  He could hear the water running in the bathroom where Peggy was but it didn’t break his concentration. 

 

His mind went to a blank space when he drew.  Other thoughts and worries were filtered out to make room for the single image that had overtaken his thoughts and possessed his hands. 

 

The rain beat down on the cabin.  It made a pleasant beat that blended with the music.  The resort’s activities had been cancelled except for games in the main hall.  Phillips had given Steve the day off.  He’d immediately made his way to Peggy’s cabin, where she was holed up on her day off.  She hadn’t minded the intrusion in the least, practically jumping him at the door as soon as he knocked. 

 

In the week since they were first together nothing had changed in his desire for her.  He still wanted to be around her, wanted to know everything about her, wanted to lose himself in her.  Everything she did enticed him – the way she walked, the way she talked, the way her eyebrows seemed to be their own separate person when someone was annoying her, her hand gestures, the way her eyes seemed to bore a hole into him, the way she danced, the way she laughed, the way she playfully argued with her friends. 

 

Her wit and intelligence were unlike any other he’d encountered.  He loved her snappy comebacks to a smartass remark, the way she could stop someone in their tracks with just a few words.

 

He was so focused on his drawing that he didn’t hear the water cut off or Peggy exiting her small bathroom.  It was practically a closet really but it suited her needs.  It used to be worse until Phillips had approved the renovations she wanted on it the previous year.  She’d had an entire argument planned out for why it was necessary but before she could get far into it he’d agreed to her demands.  No questions asked.  She’d been perplexed but she hadn’t wanted to say anything else less he change his mind.

 

She toweled her hair dry, sneaking up on Steve.  He’d planted himself on the floor by the bed amid the pile of blankets they’d kicked off earlier.  He’d brought a bag over with him earlier but she never got around to asking what was in it.  Now she could see it contained his sketchbook and his various supplies. 

 

She had stumbled on him one day near the staff quarters, sitting quietly on a rock near the steps with something in his hands.  She was behind him so he didn’t see her coming.  Looking over his shoulder, she saw he was drawing.  She was so focused on taking in all the details that it took her a minute to realize he was drawing her.

 

“Is that me?” she’d blurted out. He’d jumped a mile high and some of the loose pages to his sketchbook went flying.  He’d shut the book in a rush as he shyly admitted that it was indeed her he was drawing.  She’d smiled, flattered she’d caught his attention for such a drawing, and continued on her walk. 

 

She hadn’t asked him about the sketchbook since then and she didn’t know that she wanted to.  She was deeply curious but it felt like such a personal thing to ask him to share.  Maybe she’d ask one day.  Maybe she'd even ask him if he wanted her to pose for him.

 

She slid down to the floor next to him.  She wasn’t sure that he wanted her to see him drawing but he didn’t shut his book.  He leaned over and kissed her cheek before his focused returned to the half complete page.

 

“What’s that?”

 

“The dance studio.  Your makeshift one.”

 

She looked closer to see the details.  She could make out the half drawn couch and the familiar old bar sign that hung on a ladder behind the couch.  Everything looked so realistic.  It looked like one of the photos Gabe had taken when he’d been testing out his new camera. 

 

“This is amazing, Steve,” she breathed.

 

“You wanna to look?” 

 

He held the book out to her.  She looked at it like it was a stick of lit dynamite.  “Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah,” he laughed.  He pushed it towards her again.  “I want you to see.”

 

Timidly, she grabbed the book.  She hesitated a moment before flipping the pages backwards.  There were a few small pictures of the resort in the corners of the two pages where he’d drawn people dancing, including herself.  She flipped the page and came face to face with herself again, this time from afar wearing her sunglasses and laughing.  She surmised it was one of her outdoor group lessons.  The next few pages also had pictures of her.  She glanced over at Steve.

 

He blushed and reached over to flip the pages for her.  “Yeah, I might have drawn you a few times.”

 

“Only a few?” she lightly teased.  She smiled at him.  He grinned sheepishly.  He settled on a page he deemed safe enough away from his embarrassment. 

 

She saw drawings of his mom and sister.  There was a man who looked much like Steve wearing a smile and a name tag that read Joe.  The drawing on the page behind that was a young man with a cocky grin.    

 

“He looks like he’s broken many hearts.”

 

“Yeah, that’s Bucky.  He’s my best friend.  He’s a jerk but I love ‘im.”

 

She flipped through the rest of the pages before coming across one of a skinny boy.  His face was slightly sunken in and he looked like he was playing dress up in his father’s clothes.  He had a small smirk on his face.  A strand of hair was draped across his forehead.  He looked seemingly insignificant.  She couldn’t fathom who this person could be and why Steve would draw him.  Except there was something familiar about his eyes. 

 

Peggy looked over at Steve.  She squinted at him before turning back to the drawing only to look back at Steve.  His hands fluttered nervously like he usually did when Peggy would say something suggestive and he didn’t have an adequate comeback in time. 

 

He tapped a finger on the page.

 

“This is me.”

 

She looked down at the drawing again.  Her lips formed the unasked question.

 

“I was a really sick kid.  You name it I had it.  I spent more time cooped up in my room than I did playing with the other kids on the block.  Didn’t stop me from getting into the occasional fight, though.  I read every book I could get my hands on just to keep from going insane.  One winter a few years ago I caught pneumonia.  I caught it every so often so it wasn’t that unusual but that year it was worse.  It took me a long time to recover.  My dad had just passed away and there was barely enough money to get me to the doctor. 

 

“A man came to the hospital one day.  He said he thought he could make me healthy.  Make it so that I never had a single problem.  He said he was looking at curing hereditary diseases and whatnot.  I was tired of always being cooped up inside so I begged my ma to let me do it.

 

“He warned me it was extremely experimental but I didn’t care.  I trusted him.  There was something about him that I knew everything would be all right.  And I wasn’t disappointed.  I don’t know what was in those shots but it fixed everything wrong with me – my asthma, my anemia, I could smell everything, I could see colors and I didn’t need my glasses anymore, my allergies were gone, my heart didn’t feel like a problem anymore.  And I got taller and stronger.”  He looked down at his arms, chuckling to himself.  “And I got muscles.”

 

Peggy glanced back at the drawing. 

 

“Sometimes I wonder what my life would be like if I hadn’t met Erskine.  That’s the doctor’s name.  No one except Bucky gave me a second glance before I met him; I was invisible.  Someone to step on.  Now I don’t know what to do when girls stop to say hi to me.  When I see people being picked on, the bullies don’t know what to do when they turn around and see me.  I just wanted the same chances as everyone else.  Now I feel like I don’t know what to do with myself sometimes.  This body feels foreign to me.”

 

He tapped the page in her lap.  His gaze was longing, almost nostalgic.  “I miss this guy sometimes.”

 

Peggy looked at him for a long moment.  She could see her Steve in the drawing in her lap.  All of the features were the same except now they had filled out.  It was more of a grown man’s physique instead of an adolescent boy but she understood what he was talking about.  She knew what it was like to have people notice you only because one suddenly had physical characteristics others deemed attractive.  Puberty had been awful.  She’d knocked a lot of boys into the mud for thinking they could get away with more than a glance. 

 

She could see the sadness on his face.  She couldn’t imagine how completely the procedure had changed his life.  On the one hand, the positive side, he was healthy, something he’d likely never have experienced if not for the doctor.  On the other hand he’d suddenly been thrown into a world he’d never been a part of, the shadier part of life.  It was painful having people like you for all of the wrong reasons, to speak to you just because they appreciated nothing more than the way one looked. 

 

Peggy leaned over and kissed his cheek, wrapping her arm around his shoulders and pulling him close to her. 

 

“I’m glad that doctor found you,” she said.  He gave her a side glance.  “He made you healthy.  He gave you the chance at life you deserve.  You might not be here if not for him.”

 

He smiled at her.  “That’s one way of looking at it.”

 

“No,” she shook her head.  “That’s the only way of looking at it.  Who you are in here,” she poked his chest, “hasn’t changed.  You’ve always been that person.  Only now instead of people passing right by you they’re listening to the things you’ve got to say.”

 

He hid his face behind his hands, touched by her words. 

 

“You’re a good man, Steve.  Now you might have the longevity so that the world gets to keep your goodness just a bit longer.”

 

He smiled.  A blush took over his cheeks.  He didn’t think he could have asked for kinder words from someone.  He’d never told anyone his struggles.  Not even Bucky.  He would have just brushed off Steve’s concerns, telling him it would just take time to get used to everything.  It would have been well meaning but not what Steve was looking for.  He didn’t want to tell his ma because she’d been a nervous wreck before the procedure anyway.  He hadn’t wanted her to think for a moment that he regretted doing it.  Even if he knew she sometimes looked at him like she was trying to find the Steve she knew was inside of the large stranger.

 

He leaned over and pressed his lips to hers, thanking her silently because he knew if he tried to speak he was more likely to start crying.

 

“Besides, the muscles aren’t so bad,” she winked at him.

 

He laughed and just like that the heavy mood was lifted. 

 

“Oh you like the muscles huh?”

 

She shrugged and made a face. “They’re all right.  Maybe a touch on the large side but they’re not bad to look at.”

 

He kissed the smirk off her face, her giggles muffled.  She felt his arms creeping around her body to tug her closer to him but she pushed him back before he could get carried away. 

 

“Now back to these drawings of myself.”

 

She flipped through the book until she came to the full portrait of herself.  She admired it for a moment before handing the book to him.  She set a pointed, mischievous stare on him.

 

“How would you like to do a different drawing of me?”

 

The question was on his lips just as she stood up.  Her hands went to the belt of her robe and Steve watched breathlessly as it slithered to the floor, leaving her absolutely bare in front of him.  He swallowed hard, tossing the book behind him, as she brought her body down to straddle his.

 

“Is this something you’d like to draw?” she whispered in his ear.  She caught the lobe between her teeth and tugged.  “Me naked and waiting for you?”

 

Her hands slide across his bare chest.  He hadn’t bothered to dress completely when Peggy had decided to take a shower.  He had debated staying in the buff but he decided it felt somehow disrespectful so after finding his pants he felt that would be enough.  She only had a small fan in the room to act as the air conditioning for the entire cabin.

 

He caught her lips with his in a forceful kiss.  Her tongue met his eagerly, her arms wrapping tightly around his neck.

 

“I’d love to draw you like this,” he said, breaking away, “but I don’t think I could focus long enough to finish.”

 

“Well, let’s hope you can finish with other activities.”

 

Her wry smile was replaced with a squeal when he laid her flat on her back on the floor.  He hovered over her, a wolfish grin on his face. 

 

“Don’t worry,” he purred.  “I’ll take care of you.”

 

His mouth moved to her breast, lavishing attention on it before migrating to the other.  Peggy relaxed against the floor.  Her hand found its way to the back of his neck.  She loved the feel of the soft hairs there.

 

Steve started moving down her body.  He placed a few whispered kisses against her toned stomach before settling himself between her thighs. 

 


	8. Love is Strange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Borrowed a line from Parks and Rec because it's so unbelievably Steve and Peggy.

Steve slapped at Peggy’s wandering hands.  He laughed at her pout, pulling her hands from his ass to his waist. 

 

“But darling,” she whined. 

 

She could have slapped herself – she actually whined.

 

“Ah ah ah. We came here to practice so we’re going to practice.”

 

“I changed my mind.  I don’t want to practice.”

 

Steve shook his head and grabbed her wandering hands again.

 

“Then you shouldn’t have told me to come straight here from work.  No, we are going to practice now.”

 

She groaned angrily.  She knew her decision earlier was going to bite her in the ass.  They hadn’t seen each other in days.  After the frequency of their encounters she’d grown used to, well put frankly she was horny.  All she wanted to do was strip him naked and ride him until neither of them could see straight.  Never mind the fact that anyone could walk in at any second. 

 

Steve started going through the moves but his efforts weren’t anymore serious than hers.  She followed his lead for a change but she wasn’t about to make it easy for him.  She put an extra shimmy in her hips.  A firm squeeze here and there.  She started untucking his shirt but he caught her before she could finish.

 

“Ah! What is this?” He lifted her arm.  “Spaghetti arms.”

 

He maneuvered her arm until it was stiff and upright at her side. 

 

“You have your dance space,” he motioned in front of her, “and I have mine.”

 

She rolled her eyes and doubled her efforts.

 

She found his shirt again, this time untucking it all the way.  He grabbed her hands and held her arms out in position again, shaking his head with a smile.  She growled.  Her hands crawled up his chest only to have him spin her away.

 

Two could play at that game.

 

With a huff, she cha chaed away from him. He wanted to play hard to get?  She could play hard to get.  She heard his mass flop to the floor.

 

“Sylvia?”

 

She turned to see Steve with a grin, lip syncing the song.

 

“Yes, Mickey?” she mouthed sweetly.

 

“How do you call your lover boy?”

 

“Oh lover boy,” she crooned.

 

“And if he doesn’t answer?”

 

She jerked her head emphatically in her direction with a wink.  “Come here, lover boy!”

 

“And if he still doesn’t answer?!”

 

“I simply say,” she dropped down to her knees, crawling towards him, “baby. Oh baby. My sweet baby. You’re the one.”

 

He cradled her body to his, foreheads pressed together.  He loved the way she fit perfectly in his embrace.  Their bodies followed one another in standing.  They swayed together, still singing the song.  She settled herself against him, licking a path up his neck, dragging his shirt up his abs. 

 

“Wait, so I’ve been demoted to lover boy?  I think I prefer love man.”

 

Peggy grinned wolfishly and leaned in to kiss him.

 

“Hey Peg, I was wondering if we could….”

 

The loud foreign voice jolted the couple apart in a rush.  Peggy headed over to the music and quickly cut it off.  Steve quickly pretended like he was practicing as Sousa entered his line of sight in the mirror.  He saw the man falter in his stride before resuming his path to Peggy. 

 

“Yes, how may I help you, Mr. Sousa?” Peggy asked briskly with flushed cheeks.

 

Sousa looked between the two again before minutely shaking his head, presumably to dismiss the thoughts running through it.

 

“I was wondering if we could add a lesson today or tomorrow.”  He gave her what Peggy was sure he believed his most charming smile.  “I think I’m almost good enough to have a go at the talent show.”

 

She made a soft tsking noise with her tongue and put on her nicest fake smile.

 

“I’m afraid we can’t.  I’m booked solid.”

 

Steve wanted to laugh at how dejected the other man looked. 

 

“Oh.”  He looked over at Steve who was still moving his feet in a box step.  “I didn’t know you gave lessons to employees.  I thought the guest always came first.”

 

“Mr. Rogers _is_ a guest, Mr. Sousa,” Peggy explained slowly as if speaking to a child.

 

“I just thought with him hanging around the old man all the time….”

 

“He’s a family friend,” Steve interjected hotly.  “He was in the same unit as my dad during the war.”  He gave up all pretense of pretending to dance.

 

Sousa nodded as if that explained everything. “Family favors then.”

 

Steve felt his anger boiling.  “No, not family favors.”

 

Sousa moved back towards Peggy, obviously done with the man he viewed as his competition.

 

“Peggy, I was wondering if you’d be my partner for the talent show.  I thought we could do that cha cha number you showed me.  I think I’ve got it down pretty well.”

 

Again Peggy gave him her polite smile.  Every lesson it was a different type of come on.  He’d become more brazen since their first lesson but there was always a shyness that held him back.  Apparently Steve’s presence made him feel he had to fight for her attention. 

 

“I’m afraid I have someone for the show but thank you.”

 

Sousa looked over at Steve.  “Is it this guy?  Eh, I think my moves might be better than what I’ve seen from him.  No offense to you, Peg.”

 

“No, it’s not.  I always do the last dance of the season with my partner.”

 

“Oh all right.”  He glanced around the room, obviously trying to find a reason to stay longer.  “What about later this week? 

 

Peggy took a placating breath.

 

“Mr. Sousa, I’ve explained to you before that it’s not a habit of mine to socialize with guests that I give lessons to, as well as guests in general.  I don’t enjoy mixing business with pleasure.  Boundaries often become stretched and blurred.”

 

“That makes sense.  You’re located in the city, right?” Sousa rambled.  “I’m from Manhattan myself.  Maybe we could continue lessons when the summer’s over.”

 

Steve clenched his fists tighter to keep from involuntarily hitting the man.

 

“She said no, pal.  How many more ways does she have to say it?”

 

Sousa didn’t bother to look at Steve, which only proved to make him angrier, and stabbed a thumb over his shoulder in the taller man’s direction.

 

“This guy bothering you?”

 

“No, he’s not,” Peggy responded tartly.

 

“No,” Steve said.  He stepped closer to the man.  “I’m bothering you for bothering her.  What’s your problem?”

 

“I’m just trying to talk to the lady.”

 

“No, you’re harassing her.  She’s already told you she’s busy and she doesn’t need a partner for the talent show.  There’s no other reason for you to still be here.”

 

Sousa tried to size himself up against Steve but Steve was bulkier and taller.  Sousa looked dwarfed.  Peggy wished Gabe was there so he could snap a picture at the comical sight. 

 

“Look, pal -”

 

Peggy rolled her eyes and stepped around Sousa to place a hand on Steve’s arm, squeezing his forearm lightly.  He listened to her unspoken signal and took a step back.  Sousa looked like he was still in fight mode however.  Peggy turned her attention on him.

 

“Mr. Sousa, he’s right.  I’ve already explained to you that I’m busy – right now and for the rest of the week.  You’re now taking time out of Mr. Rogers’ lesson, a lesson for which he paid.  I think it best if you leave now.”

 

Sousa looked like he wanted to say something about that but he kept his mouth shut.  With a nod, he began to move away.

 

“I’ll uh, I’ll see you at my next lesson?”

 

“Yes, I’ll be here.” 

 

The couple watched him head down the stairs.  Peggy held her breath until she heard the door close behind him.

 

She could still feel the energy pouring off Steve.  She could see his nostrils flaring while he tried to calm himself. 

 

“Is he always like that?”

 

“Mmm, though not normally as persistent.  I’m afraid your presence may have made him feel as though he had to mark his territory so to speak.”

 

Steve’s shoulders slumped at her words.

 

“Peggy, I’m sorry.  You must think I’m an ass.  I didn’t mean to step in like that.  It’s just, I hate people like that.”

 

She pretended to look mad but she found she couldn’t fault him.  Sousa had attacked both of them.  She could hardly blame Steve for defending himself.  It had been a long time since she’d had someone come to her defense. 

 

“I suppose I’ll forgive you this time.”  She stepped up to him toe to toe.  “If you kiss me.”

 

He grinned.  “I guess I can do that.”

 

She leaned forward on tippy toes just as he leaned down to catch her lips. 

 

* * *

 

 

Peggy fumed in her seat.  She wordlessly accepted the beer from Ana and took a long swig of it.  She paid no mind when Ana sauntered off in a hurry.

 

She couldn’t believe Steve.  How dare he assume she flirted with every man she came across?  How dare he think her no different from one of those strumpets her father was always so interested in? 

 

She hated flirting.  She had no time for playful words brought about by half serious efforts.  When she gave lessons there were men where sweet talk came naturally.  They had kind words and were eager to learn in an effort to surprise their wives.  Peggy didn’t mind that.  It was the younger ones she hated.

 

Most of the resort patrons came from the city.  They were all well to do business men, most of them with families but a few single ones.  Peggy knew a golden opportunity when she saw one.  The more she flirted, the more they liked her, the better her tips were and the more likely the men were to book another lesson.  She wasn’t a fool.  Money made the world go round.  Being overly nice, but not too overly nice, to the patrons was the only way she was going to get enough money to buy her own dance space one day. 

 

All she had to do was let them think she was interested while maintaining an aloofness that kept them coming back for more. 

 

“What’s up, Peg?”

 

She looked up to see Gabe plop down on the sofa next to her. 

 

“Nothing,” she mumbled. 

 

“Ooh, trouble in paradise?”

 

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders only for her to shrug him off.  He held his hands up in a surrender gesture, silently begging her not to take it out on him.  Her shoulders slumped.

 

“Not trouble,” she corrected.  She peeled at the label on the bottle.  “Just… stupidity.”

 

“His or yours?  Because I gotta say I can see it bein’ both of ya.”

 

She elbowed him.  He chuckled.

 

“Come on.  What happened?  I haven’t seen you look like this all summer.”

 

With a groan of frustration she flung her head back against the cushions.  She squeezed her eyes shut as if that would make everything go back to normal.

 

“I like him, Gabe.  A lot.”

 

“And?  You’re tellin’ me this like it’s news.”

 

“He thought I was flirting with someone and instead of just answering simply, I –"

 

“You answered like you?”

 

She nodded.  Gabe waved her troubles off like the answer was simple.

 

“Everything you say sounds… seductive,” he lowered his voice on that word.  She gave him a puzzling look. “So I can see how he could think that.  But Peg, that guy’s crazy about you.  Don’t do that eyebrow shit.  You know I’m right.”

 

She cracked a smile and turned away from him before he could see it.  She stared up at the ceiling.

 

“From what the two of you have told me, he has no clue how to react to women.  Now I’m not sayin’ he’s right for assuming anything about you.  God knows you knocked me on my ass enough times when I did.  But have you told each other how you feel yet?”

 

“What’s that got to do with anything?”

 

“He probably doesn’t know where he stands.  You ain’t exactly the easiest book to read.”

 

She made a sound of displeasure.  That wasn’t exactly the answer she wanted. 

 

She thought she’d made her feelings for Steve perfectly obvious to him.  She didn’t go around seducing every guest she gave lessons to.  She spent more time with Steve than she did apart from him.  She dared to say she was in love with him.  She couldn’t remember the last time her life had felt so hopeful.  It had been years.  Since before her mother.

 

Gabe clearing his throat loudly and elbowing her in the ribs brought her back to the present.  She lifted her head to look at him only to see Steve filling her vision.  His sorrowful eyes mirrored hers.  She was vaguely aware of Gabe leaving them.

 

Steve stepped closer to her, his palms splayed open in front of him in surrender.

 

“Peggy,” but no more words came to him immediately.  His mouth moved, searching for the words. 

 

Slowly she placed her beer on the table and stood.  Panicked that she might be leaving the words tumbled out of him.

 

“I’m so sorry, Peggy.  I’m an idiot.  Bucky’s always sayin’ I don’t know anything about women and he’s right.  You’ve even told me I don’t know anything about women and you’re right.  I swear my ma raised me better than how I acted.  I don’t want to make excuses and you’re right to hate me but if you could just give me another chance -”

 

He shut his mouth immediately when she grabbed his hand.  Wordlessly she dragged him out onto the dance floor.  He looked perplexed but followed her faithfully. 

 

She didn’t need to forgive him.  She already had.  The minute she’d walked away earlier she’d forgiven him.  She just hadn’t realized it until this moment. 

 

She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck.  His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her body close. 

 

“I don’t want anyone else,” she told him firmly so there was no doubt in his mind.  She kissed him gently.  “I want you.”

 

She nestled her forehead in the crook of his neck before he could respond.  Steve didn’t mind.  The emotions were thick in his throat.  He was afraid he’d make an even bigger fool of himself if he tried to say something now. 

 

So they danced.

 

He loved her.  With everything in him he loved her. And he didn’t want to do anything to mess up the best thing that had ever happened to him. 

 

He knew he was young but he knew Peggy was it for him.  He just didn’t know how to tell her.  He’d never experienced anything like his relationship with her before.  Never thought he would. 

 

He’d always wanted a relationship like the one his parents had had.  They always teased each other and joked around.  His pop frequently whisked his ma away on date nights, telling Steve to keep an eye on Angie for the night.  They split the work fifty-fifty and nothing ever seemed like a chore for them. His pop had always said sometimes you just knew when you had the one.  

 

Steve wanted that with Peggy.  He _had_ that with Peggy.  And he’d been ready to throw it away in a fit of foolish jealousy based on his insecurities. 

 

He pulled her closer until all space between them was removed.  She heartily approved of his decision and rested her head against his shoulder.  Her fingers soothingly toyed with his hair.  He couldn’t resist closing his eyes and losing himself in her. 

 

“Hey, Steve!” He looked up to see Michael pointing out the door.  “Thompson’s outside.  And he’s with Angie.”

 

Red flashed before Steve’s eyes.  Peggy glanced up at him to see his jaw clenched.  Thompson was an asshole but he didn’t deserve their ire.  He wasn’t worth it.  That being said, that didn’t mean she wouldn’t enjoy watching him get what was coming to him.

 

“Steve,” she warned with a squeeze of his hand.

 

“No, I warned him.”  His eyes flashed with rage.  “She’s too young.”

 

“And I agree but Steve…”

 

Her words fell on deaf ears.  She trailed behind him as he raced outside to find Thompson.  Gabe and Michael and a few others trailed behind her. 

 

They didn’t have to search long with Michael directing them.  Thompson was down the trail a ways with an arm wrapped around Angie’s shoulders.  Their backs were to the group so Thompson had no warning when he was suddenly jolted backwards by Steve.

 

“Hey!”

 

“Steve!  What are you doing?!” Angie cried out.  She tried to grab at her brother but Peggy stopped her.  

 

“I told this guy to stay away from you.  You shouldn’t be hanging around this guy, Ang.”

 

Angie huffed impatiently with all the impertinence of a teenager.  “Shouldn’t that be my decision?”

 

“Yeah but I’m not gonna let this guy disrespect you.  You can do better, Angie.  He’s not good enough for you.”

 

“He’s a nice guy, Steve.”

 

“Yeah, Steve, I’m a nice guy.” Thompson parroted innocently.  “I’m not disrespecting her.  I’m just going slumming.”  He shot a glance towards Peggy. “Kinda like you have.”  He had the gall to wink at Steve.  “Somebody’s gotta break her in.  Might as well be me.”

 

Steve saw nothing but red as he reared his fist back and hurled it towards the other man’s face.  Thompson landed flat on his back, out cold.  Steve could hear Angie’s gasps of shock and a few cheers from some of the others but all Steve could feel was immense satisfaction. 

 

“Darling, trust us,” he heard Peggy telling Angie, “you can do far better.  He’s not worth your time.”

 

Steve turned around to see Angie cradled in Peggy’s arms.  He could tell from the look on her face that she’d heard every word Thompson had said.  Peggy’s small nod confirmed that fear.  The fight fled him at the sight of his sister’s startled frame.

 

“Angie, go home.  We’ll talk later.”

 

Mutely she nodded.  Ana offered to escort her home, an offer Angie gladly accepted. 

 

Drained, Steve watched them walk away.  Peggy sided up to him and pressed a kiss to his shoulder.

 

* * *

 

 

Peggy stretched her limbs, a delicious feel crawling up her muscles.  She clutched her pillow tighter, wrapping her arms under it, luxuriating in the feel of the soft sheets beneath her bare stomach.  She could feel the sunlight streaming into the room but she didn’t bother to open her eyes.  She didn’t want to.  She didn’t want to ruin the blissful moment.

 

Last night had been draining.  Between her fight and subsequent making up with Steve to his fight with Thompson, Peggy felt like sleeping for a week straight.  Too exhausted to remain at the party, Peggy guided Steve to her cabin.  There they’d divested one another of their clothes slowly and enjoyed the pleasures of one another's bodies.  It had been a long time before sleep claimed them but Peggy had never felt such an intense connection.  She loved losing herself to him, putting her trust in him and knowing that no harm would come to her.

 

Music was playing in the background.  She couldn’t tell if it was the small radio she kept on the bookcase or the record player she brought with her from the city.  She loved that little record player.  She found it at a flea market on the lower east side.  The minute she saw it she knew it was going home with her.  It reminded her of her mother and the times they’d dance to her old records in the parlor. 

 

She sighed peacefully. 

 

She didn’t think Steve had left yet, not without saying goodbye, but she could tell without opening her eyes he wasn’t in bed with her.  She listened closer to the sounds of the cabin.  There – to her right.  She smiled and turned her head but still didn’t open her eyes.

 

“Surely you must get tired of drawing me over and over,” she lazily droned.

 

Though he was across the bed from her she could practically feel his cocky smile as if pressed to her bare skin.

 

“Well, it’s not your best side but it does when inspiration strikes.”

 

She gasped and hurled his pillow at him.  Steve used his sketch pad to block the projectile.  The woman had an arm that would make Sandy Koufax jealous.

 

“Hey, not the face!”

 

Peggy’s laugh filled the room.  She snuggled her face against her pillow, arms hugging it from underneath.  She smiled over at him, his hands already back to drawing.  He wasn’t paying her a bit of attention but a smile still lingered on his face.  She let her eyes run over him.  Despite rising early he hadn’t bothered to get dressed for the day, managing only his shorts.  Peggy greatly appreciated his shirtless figure. 

 

His skin tone was darker thanks to the days they spent outside alone in the woods and at the lake.  His burgeoning muscles stood out a little more now than the first time she’d seen him shyly strip his shirt off.  His face was scruffy with a day’s growth of facial hair.  Peggy liked the look on him.  It made him look older, more rugged.  Devastatingly handsome.  She wanted him to run his scruffy face over every inch of her skin until she was left begging for more. 

 

She ran her eyes over his hands and the paper he held.  She didn't know how he never tired of drawing her but she loved looking at them.  She loved to see what she looked like through his eyes.

 

“You know what I’ve always wanted?” Steve asked.  Peggy made an inquiring noise.  “A motorcycle.”

 

She made a pleased sound at the thought.  Peggy thought he’d look amazing on a motorcycle.  A nice black leather jacket, a pair of dark jeans.  Her riding on the back as they rode on a long empty road without a care in the world, the leaves changing colors to showcase the hues of nature and the beauty of the earth.

 

She felt her heart stop a bit.  This wasn’t the first time she’d caught herself thinking of the future.  It startled her.  Since her mother passed, she tried to live her life day by day.  She didn’t like to grow attached to people.  There was her cousin and his boyfriend and a few friends who’d remained steady through the years but she hadn’t taken the plunge with a boyfriend.  Gabe was the closest she’d come to that but he was far more serious than she ever was.  Besides, they were better friends. 

 

But what was it about Steve that made her want to forget her unspoken rules?  What was it about Steve that had made her fall head over heels in love?

 

She brought her attention back to him.  He seemed oblivious to her turmoil though if the gliding of his hand was any indication.  She rolled onto her side, pulling the sheet modestly over her naked chest though it was unnecessary. 

 

“I think you would look dashing on a motorcycle,” she said.  “Wearing a black leather jacket and a – a tight black t-shirt.  You would look good enough to eat, darling.”

 

She made another approving sound and lifted her brows suggestively when he peaked over at her. 

 

“Is that what I should wear?”

 

“Naturally.  One must fit the image after all.”

 

He smiled at her.  His smoldering smile.  She truthfully felt like she could look at his smile all day.  His goofy, awkward smile was the first thing she noticed about him.  That and his beautiful blue eyes. 

 

“You know my birthday’s coming up,” she mentioned in passing.  “You could surprise me by wearing that.”

 

“Well it’s not really a surprise if you tell me to do it.”

 

“But you’re so good at taking orders, darling.”

 

They shared a grin.  Steve wouldn’t tell her, not just yet, but he really enjoyed listening to her order him around.

 

“Is it really your birthday?”

 

She nodded, amused. “Yes, why would I lie about such a thing?”

 

“Just checking,” he blushed.  “When is it?”

 

“The day before the talent show actually.  I’ll be twenty one.”

 

“I’ll have to get you a hell of a present then.”

 

She murmured her agreement.  Placing his sketchbook on his chair, Steve laid out next to her on the bed.  He rested a hand on her hip, aligning their bodies.  He stared into her eyes for a long moment before speaking. 

 

“Tell me about your parents.”

 

“What?”

 

She looked uncomfortable at the sudden topic. 

 

“Tell me about your parents,” he insisted.  “I don’t know anything about your parents or your life before you came to America.  I want to know everything about you.”

 

She wasn’t one to open up but she understood his need to ask.  He’d told her his deepest secrets and she’d told him nothing.  But Steve had seemed to want to share.  Peggy wasn’t sure she wanted anyone knowing every detail of her life.

 

But she owed Steve this one thing. At least that’s what she told herself.

 

“I was born in London,” she began, “to Allison and Grant Carter.”

 

She stopped suddenly.  Steve kept silent but his eyes encouraged her to continue.  Her fingers toyed with the edge of the sheet.

 

“I come from a good family, good background.  My mother came from old money so we were never wanting for anything.  Sometimes it felt more like a curse.  Although I probably have nothing to complain about compared to you.”

 

Steve gave a laugh.  “Yeah, the money would have come in handy but I’ve seen plenty of examples of too much money.  Just look at Howard’s clothes.”

 

His attempt at a joke hit home.  Peggy smiled broadly and shook her head but couldn’t disagree with him.  Howard’s wardrobe was both designer and atrocious.

 

She sighed deeply and sank further into the mattress. Steve waited patiently for her to continue.  He settled for running his hand up and down her leg from hip to knee. 

 

“My mother was everything to me but I was never close with my father,” she continued.  “He was always… very indifferent when I was a child and more so as I grew up.  He was more interested in gambling and parties than he was in staying home with his family.  I never understood why my mother married him.

 

“When I was 13, my mother fell ill. The doctors couldn’t figure out what it was.  It was slow but vicious and she died a little over a year later.  I was devastated.  I was at an age where I needed my mother more than anything and instead I was stuck with a man who barely knew I existed half the time. My father didn’t seem to care.  His poker games and parties were at the top of his list.  He stayed away longer and longer and I grew lonelier.  Eventually he blew through all the money left to his name and the family name.  He married a wretched woman about five months after my mother passed.  She was loaded so it was a love match as far as my father was concerned.  She was dreadful.  She acted as though I were her personal slave.  That’s when dance became more than just something I enjoyed.  I stayed away from the house, doing various jobs and tasks around the city to make money.  I’d make myself look like a boy so people would hire me.”  She glanced down at her chest.  “Eventually it became impossible to hide.”

 

“Yeah, you’re a little uh, noticeable,” he said tactfully.  She poked his chest.

 

“I saved all my money and eventually I had enough for a ticket.  The earliest plane was for America so I booked it.  When I got to New York I saw an ad for dance teachers and I’ve been dancing ever since.”

 

She rolled over onto her back, unable to take Steve’s intense stare any longer.  She felt raw and exposed.  Surely Steve could feel every emotion and every insecurity and every high and low she’d gone through over the last six years. 

 

“My mother always encouraged me to follow my dreams.  She was a dreamer but she was a doer.  Whatever she put her mind to she would accomplish.  She serve in the war as a nurse even though her family didn’t want her to.  I like to think I have that same spirit in me.”

 

“You do,” he assured.  Her head lulled over to look at him, giving him a grateful smile.  Steve grabbed her hand. 

 

“It’s funny you asked about my mother.  I received a phone call the other day.  From London.  Apparently my mother’s attorneys want to speak to me soon.  On my birthday actually.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I’m not sure.  He wouldn’t say.  He just said they’ll be in the city and if I’m available it would be in my best interest to stop by the office.”

 

“You gonna go?”

 

She shrugged. 

 

“You should,” he urged.  “It could be anything.  What if they’re never in New York again?  Or you never go to London again?  They could have something important for you.”

 

“Yes and it could just as easily be nothing.”

 

He looked at her skeptically, trying his best to imitate her eyebrow raise. 

 

“They flew all the way from London and called you for nothing?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

They made funny faces at each other until Peggy finally buried her face in his shoulder with a groan.

 

She was afraid of seeing the attorneys.  The rational part of her brain told her they would be in New York bearing good news, though what that news was after so long she couldn’t fathom.  Her mother’s estate had been dealt with as far as she knew; her father had handled those details.  There was no chance in hell he’d mess up the opportunity to collect Allison’s money. 

 

There was another part of her brain, the part that toyed with her when she couldn’t sleep late at night, that told her there was no good reason for attorneys to be calling on her.  She was essentially a runaway.  Maybe her father had sent them to New York to collect her.  Not that she thought he cared enough for her but she wouldn’t put it past him. 

 

“I’ll think about it.” Her words were muffled against his skin.  He rubbed a flat palm across her shoulders. 

 

“That’s all I’m askin’.”

 

She used her body to roll him onto his back.

 

“Now about my birthday present.”

 

“I thought it wasn’t for another couple of weeks almost?”

 

“That doesn’t mean I can’t get early presents, darling.”

 


	9. Nothing Can Change This Love

Steve checked off a box on his clipboard.  He pushed his sunglasses up his nose and sighed.

 

This was not the job for him. 

 

He’d known for a while but these mundane tasks Phillips sent him on had him desperate to pull his hair out. 

 

He had to tell his ma.  Soon.  He couldn’t go into business.  He had no problems helping Phillips out but he couldn’t imagine doing his job on a daily basis. 

 

“Guess who?”

 

A set of hands covered his eyes.  He smiled.

 

“Uhhh, Dottie?”

 

The hands disappeared and there was a slap at his shoulders.  “Please, you’d be flat on your back if I was Dottie.”

 

Peggy spun him around.

 

“You mean you don’t want me flat on my back?”

 

She smiled rakishly at him.  “I prefer you on your knees,” she purred.  He blushed beet red. “But there’s hardly time for that now, darling.  Don’t try to distract me.”

 

“Distract you?!  You started it!  I was just mindin’ my business doin’ work!”

 

She looked skeptically at him and pulled the clipboard back from his body.  She looked at the array of checks and boxes.

 

“Steve, it’s a checklist,” she said dryly. 

 

“A very important checklist.”

 

She looked at it harder and tried to make out a few of the lines.  She saw words that looked like 'lights' and 'paths.'

 

“Steve, it’s a bloody maintenance checklist!  It’s grunt work.  How are you supposed to check the lights in broad daylight?  And you drew a doodle on the bottom of the page.”

 

He looked between the list and her.  Finally he settled for shooting her a look of mock indignation.  “Was there something you wanted?”

 

She tussled with him for a moment, their laughter making their movements more difficult, before he kissed her to call a truce.  Her long arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to her, while she relished in the feel of his strong arms wrapping around her waist.

 

“Before you distract me too much, I did come looking for you for a reason,” she said upon pulling away.

 

“You mean it wasn’t for this?” he grinned boyishly.

 

“No, although this is nice, too.  No, I came to ask you about the talent show.”

 

“I’m afraid I’m not a great singer so you might want to find someone else for your duet.”

 

She jostled his arm.  “Aren’t you Mr. Funnyman today?”

 

He smiled in concession.  “Sorry.  What about the show?”

 

She suddenly looked nervous.  It wasn't a trait he was used to seeing from her.  He’d never met anyone as young as her who was so poised and collected.  She inspired him. 

 

“Well, I know I said the other day that I have a partner for the dance, and I do.  Jarvis loves doing the last dance,” she rambled nervously, wring her hands together.  “But I was wondering what with your dance lessons and all, that is if you felt comfortable, if… you’d like to be my partner for the final dance.”

 

Steve felt himself freeze up.  Dancing in front of everyone at the resort?  Dancing in front of his mom when he hadn’t even told her he was taking lessons?  Sharing perhaps the most intimate detail of his life with complete strangers?  He could feel himself sweating through his dress shirt at the thought of being alone on the stage.

 

“Um, wow,” he finally said.  He studiously avoided her gaze.  He rubbed the back of his neck.  “I’m flattered, but I don’t think….”

 

Peggy’s face fell.  “Are you serious?” she couldn’t help but blurt out.  He looked at her in surprise.  “You come to me asking to learn how to do something that’s out of your comfort zone, tell me to put aside my fears because the good will outweigh them, and then the first time I ask you to do the same, you panic and say no?”

 

Her voice was getting louder and louder as she spoke.  Steve felt his panic increase.  She paced around in small circle trying to get her thoughts together. 

 

She couldn’t believe him.  He wanted to preach to her about vanquishing her fears only to use his own as an excuse? 

 

“I thought we wer -”

 

She was cut off by him grabbing her arm and yanking her behind a group of trees.  When she started to ask what he was doing he shushed her, his eyes focused somewhere in front of him.  She followed his gaze to see his mother walking by with Phillips.  They kept quiet long enough for the pair to walk away.

 

“I don’t think they say us.”

 

When Steve turned back to Peggy the sight of her hurt disappointment made him want to crumble.  The sadness in her eyes was unbearable as she put herself as far away from him as she could.

 

“Have you told your mother about us?” Her voice was soft, indiscernible.  “Face my fears?  I don’t see you telling your mother about us or facing any of your fears.”

 

“I will but Peggy, it’s – it’s complicated.”

 

“No, Steve,” she whispered, moving away, “it’s not.”

 

Steve watched helplessly as she moved quickly down the hill, too much of a coward to call her back.  Too much of a coward to admit she was right.

 

* * *

 

 

Peggy hurried around her cabin.  She’d lost her bloody keys again.  She was starting to think she just needed to leave a set in the ignition at all times.  And never lock her doors.

 

She had avoided Steve for two days.  She’d overreacted.  It was well within his rights to say no to her request.  She shouldn’t have gone into it with such high hopes.  But she thought for sure he’d say yes.  That they’d get to dance together under the soft lights.  That they’d get to have one last dance, one last high note, before the summer was over. 

 

They hadn’t discussed where they were going once the summer was over and real life took over again.  She knew he was going to Brooklyn and she knew she was headed back to life on the Lower East Side.  They lived close enough to each other to continue their relationship.

 

If that was what they wanted.

 

It was exactly what she wanted.  She wanted him to be there when she had a shitty day.  She wanted him to be there when she had a wonderful day at work because one of her students finally managed to nail the routine.  She wanted him to be there when she finally purchased her dance studio.  She wanted him to be there when she accomplished all her dreams. 

 

She loved him.

 

She couldn’t deny it anymore.  The thought terrified her but there it was.  Hanging there like the scars on her shoulder.  She’d never loved anyone like this, at least not since her mother.  But that was a different type of love.  A familial love. 

 

With Steve she felt that same joy and hope she used to feel when her mother was alive.  It was wonderful having someone cheer for her and believe in her.  She’d missed that.  With Steve she felt alive and carefree.  Her heart felt like it couldn’t keep up with its rhythm and her stomach always seemed to find its way to her throat whenever he smiled at her. 

 

She didn’t want that to end. 

 

She flung a pillow across the room, cheering triumphantly when she spotted her keys. 

 

Slipping her shoes on, she made her way for the door.  She’d decided to keep her appointment with Thomas and Walter, her mother’s attorneys.  She wanted to follow through on her promise to Steve.  She owed it to him but more importantly to her mother. 

 

A piece of paper fluttered in her face when she opened the door.  Puzzled, she tore it off where it was taped.  She unfolded the paper and smiled when she saw what was on it.  It was a drawing of her and Steve dancing in the dance studio – he was wearing a tight black t-shirt and a black leather jacket while she looked fetching as always in her favorite blue dress, the same dress she wore the first night she taught him to dance.  In the background was a banner that said ‘Happy Birthday!’

 

He’d remembered. 

 

She smiled ear to ear the whole way to the city.

 

* * *

 

 

Steve tossed a smooth, flat rock into the water.  He stuffed his hands in his pockets.  The weather was starting to change.  The days were still warm but the mornings and evenings were starting to take on the hint of fall. 

 

He hadn’t seen Peggy in two days and it was starting to wear on him.  It was her birthday.  He’d left one of his drawings for her on her door, taped there waiting.  He’d been too cowardice to hand it to her himself.  What if she was still mad?  She had every right to hate him.  He gave her his honest opinion only to ignore his own advice when she asked him to be by her side.  What was he thinking? 

 

Shaking his head, he turned and headed in the house.  He was supposed to go to dinner with his ma and Angie.  He’d hoped to see Peggy this evening but Michael told him earlier that she wasn’t back from the city yet.  He hoped to see her before tomorrow night but it looked like his window of opportunity was diminishing.  They were leaving first thing the morning after the talent show.  Phillips had him booked solid tomorrow setting up for the show.

 

He didn’t see his ma in the living room or the kitchen so he headed back to his room to get ready.  He hated how they had to dress nice for dinner.  If there was one thing he could beg Phillips to get rid of it’d be that rule. 

 

Sarah was sitting there on his bed, his sketchbook in her hands, flipping through its pages.  He cursed himself.  Normally he kept it shut tight and hidden but he’d been in a hurry this morning.  He’d torn out Peggy’s birthday present and left the book open on his bed. 

 

“Ma…” he started towards her to stop her but he saw she was mostly through the book.

 

She looked up at her son with a pleased smile.  “These are wonderful, dear.  I didn’t know you could do this.”

 

“It’s just a hobby,” he shrugged sheepishly.

 

She flipped past a lifelike version of their cabin.  “This doesn’t look like just a hobby.”

 

She turned the page and a portrait of Peggy met her head on.  She admired it for a moment before turning the page to see an image of Peggy lying in bed with the sheet covering her naked body and a coy smile on her face.  It was one of his favorites of her.  Her hair was messy and the sheets were rumpled from their activities.  She looked relaxed and mischievous all at once. 

 

Steve felt his body flush and his face get hot as his ma passed more pictures of Peggy.

 

“Ma,” he started.

 

“Well, at least it’s the same girl in all these pictures,” she alleviated his worries in that soft tone only she could manage.  She glanced up at him.  “This is the girl from supper our first night?  The one who did that dance?”

 

He nodded.  “Peggy.”

 

“How long have you been seeing her?”

 

“A while now,” he rubbed his neck. 

 

“And this is where you’ve been when you tell me you’re taking a walk or when I catch you sneaking in at five in the morning?”

 

He nodded nervously, half afraid he was in for a whupping, but she only smiled.  She seemed to be doing a lot of that.  He was positive something was wrong with her.  She was supposed to be yelling at him and telling him he was too young for a sweetheart.

 

“Steve, I’m not angry.  You’re a man now.  It’s only natural you’re going to notice members of the opposite sex.  But please tell me you’re using protection -”

 

“Ma!”

 

“-because I am too young to be a grandma.”

 

He covered his face and turned his back.  This was not happening.  He was not standing here listening to his mom tell him about protection.

 

“Yeah, we do and please, can we not talk about that?”

 

“Please,” she brushed his embarrassment off, “I’m a nurse.”

 

She patted the spot next to her on the bed.  Steve obliged.  He kept his eyes on his drawings.  It wasn’t a self-preservation tactic.  He loved looking at his drawings of Peggy.  The way he’d managed to capture her – her personality, her spirit, her raw emotions – always made him feel less alone, like she was in the room with him. 

 

“She taught me how to dance,” he told his ma.  He realized what that sounded like considering there was a picture of a half-naked Peggy in front of them and shook his head.  “Actual dancing.  Salsa, cha cha, that kind of stuff.  I’d never danced before but now I know how.  She’s a great teacher.  She teaches a lot of people and she was patient enough with me.  I was a pain in the beginning but she stuck with me.”

 

He could have kept rambling on and on, as he was apt to do, but her firm touch at his elbow made him stop.  He looked up at her kind eyes.  She was a great mom.  She’d always been there for him, encouraging him and comforting him.  She’d been a rock since his pop died. 

 

“Do you love her?” she asked.

 

He nodded without a second thought.  “I do.  A lot.”

 

Sarah shut the book with a resounding clap.  “When can I meet her?”

 

Steve looked confused.  Sarah laughter at her son’s expression.

 

“What, did you think I was going to yell at you and tell you you’re forbidden to see her?  You’re not a boy anymore, Steve, and I know Pop and I raised you right.  You’re a good kid with a good heart and your head’s on straight.”

 

He blinked.  Of all the reactions he hadn’t expected that.  He hadn’t exactly expected her to forbid him or yell and scream at him but he hadn’t expected her to welcome Peggy with open arms.  It wasn’t that it was out of character with his ma but it had honestly never crossed his mind.  While he’d been having the best summer of his life, all his mind could focus on was the negatives when people found out. 

 

“Ma, I don’t wanna go into business,” he blurted out.  Sarah looked taken aback.  Even he looked surprised by his words.  “I wanna draw and design.”

 

“I know.”

 

“I know you and Pop wanted me to go into business – wait, what?”

 

“I know,” she echoed.  She patted his knee.  “I’ve known for a while.  I’ve never seen someone look so disappointed to be graduating.”

 

He pushed out a breath. 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” she asked her son softly.  He shrugged.

 

“I don’t know.  I just, I didn’t want to disappoint you, I guess.  You and Pop were so excited I was going to college.  I didn’t have the heart to tell you I realized I hated business two weeks into classes.  And then Pop died…  I didn’t want to add problems.”

 

“Steve, you could never add problems.  We made it through.”  She patted his head lovingly.  “I want you to be happy.”

 

He met her eyes.  “That’s why I can’t go into business.  I’m grateful for Phillips for helping me out and giving me a chance but ma, it’s killing me.”

 

“Is that why you started taking dance lessons?”

 

“I guess.”  He stood, unable to sit still anymore.  “I was just taking a walk when I heard music so I followed the noise.  I came across the staff party and there she was.  She’s beautiful, ma.  She was all I could see that night.  She taught me how to dance and I couldn’t get it out of my head after that.  So I asked for dance lessons because… no one had ever asked me to dance before. Except her.  Everything didn’t seem so bad when we were together.”

 

“I wish I could see you do a dance together.”

 

He plopped down defeated next to her.  “Ma, I was a jerk to her.  She asked me to do something and I panicked and told her no.”

 

“So make it right,” she said as if it solved all his problems.  “Tell her you were an idiot and you’re sorry and make it right.”  She squeezed his cheeks in her hand.  “Any girl would forgive this face.”

 

He laughed, trying to pull away, “Ma.”

 

“But it’s still my motherly duty to tell you to wear protection.”

 

“Ma!” he half shouted, half laughing harder. 

 

“Don’t make me a grandma yet, Stevie.  That’s all I ask.”


	10. I've Had the Time of My Life

Peggy wandered the main building in a daze.  She knew he was here.  He was always here. 

 

Her meeting with the attorneys had gone well.  Mind bogglingly but well.  They’d been kind and apologetic at her mother’s passing; she never knew what to say when people offered their condolences.  They got right down to business – handing her a sealed envelope with her name and a date on the front and information for a bank account. 

 

Her mother had left her everything.

 

Apparently before Allison had died she’d put all her money in a trust for her daughter.  It was for her only, to be accessed upon her twenty first birthday.  Thomas and Walter had protected it and followed Allison’s wishes to the letter.  Her father had tried to access the account frequently, having blown through his money early on, but he could never get past the law. 

 

She had never in her wildest dreams imagined this.  She could afford to buy her own studio.  She could afford a lot of things but she’d long since ceased to care about money.  Her mother had taught her that.  Money was good; it bought food and shelter, but it wasn’t everything.  Peggy was fine when she thought her father had blown through not only his money but her mother’s. 

 

Now she had everything while her father….

 

“Carter,” Phillips’ booming voice appeared behind her.  She started even though he was the one she was looking for.  “What are you doing here so late?”

 

She turned to see him looking like he always did.  A semi-permanent scowl that bordered on curiosity. 

 

“I was looking for you actually.  I just got back from the city.”

 

Her voice was scratchy from the time she’d spent crying in the car.  It hadn’t been tears of sadness she’d been surprised to realize but rather tears of relief. 

 

“Oh, that’s right.  Steve mentioned something about you headin’ in for the day for some meeting.  How’d it go?”

 

He pulled up a chair at one of the tables in the dining room.  She followed suit.  This room was eerie at night with the lights off but she didn’t think she could handle their glare right now.  Her head hurt from her afternoon.

 

“Um, it was… enlightening to say the least.”

 

“That’s good.  Hope everything went okay.”

 

She nodded.  She searched his face for clues but he looked familiar as always.  “I met with my mother’s attorneys.  They had some things for me.”

 

His brow raised in a familiar gesture.  “Oh yeah?” He sounded interested.  “What’d ya get?”

 

Peggy pulled an envelope out of her small purse and placed it on the table.  She opened it slowly, her hands shaky, and lay the three items that were inside on the table.

 

“My mother wrote me a letter.  It was nice to see her handwriting after seven years.  I’m afraid I left London with only a few photographs of her with her hasty writing scribbled on the back.  These other two items accompany the letter as evidence that her words are the truth.  I wouldn’t have believed it if I hadn’t seen them.”

 

She opened the letter and lay it flat.  She opened the next document and did the same with it.  The last item, a photograph, she flipped over in a similar manner.  She looked up to see Phillips swallow nervously.

 

“My mother was a nurse in the war, rather brave and valiant from what I’ve been told.  She met a soldier from America and fell in love.  They had to hide their love what with the war going on and all.  She soon found herself pregnant and she had to leave the service.  They would have forced her out anyway if they found out.”

 

Peggy stared at a spot on the table, the words pouring from her.  Phillips sat there stoic and captive. 

 

“She was ecstatic but she received a letter during this time that changed her entire world.  Her child’s father had died in combat.  She was a well to do woman pregnant out of wedlock.  Her family didn’t want to bare the embarrassment of such a thing so they arranged a marriage for her.  Grant Carter was his name.”

 

She pushed the photo towards Phillips, the young soldier standing tall and strong.  “This man is the young soldier my mother fell in love with.” 

 

Phillips picked up the photograph.  He gave it a long look before placing it back on the table and meeting her eyes.  She looked at the second document.

 

“This is a blood test,” she explained.  “I don’t understand what the majority of this information is trying to tell me but this part here, “she motioned to one line, “tells me that I belong to my mother, Allison, but not to Grant Carter.  They had to get a blood test when they married.  That’s why my mother also included the letter.  I didn't understand any of this until I read the part where she names another man as my birth father.  The fallen soldier.”

 

“Peggy,” he said roughly, his voice sounding on the verge of tears.

 

" _You_ are my father.”

 

He reached across the table for her hand and she allowed him to take it.  She could feel hot tears rolling down her cheeks.

 

“Is it really true?”

 

Phillips nodded.  He could feel his own tears poking at his eyes but begged not to fall.  Not yet at least.

 

“I found out when I got out of the hospital that she’d been told I was a dead.  There was another Chester Phillips in a different battalion and they’d gotten us mixed up.  A buddy of mine had been in the area and saw the wedding announcement.  She’d already told me she was pregnant but I didn’t dare come back in and face the wrath of her parents.  Your mother was the only nice person to come out of that family.  I figured you’d have a great life, be well taken care of, and I didn’t want to get in the way of that.  So I stayed away.  She must have found out about me bein’ alive at some point.  I got a letter some time before she passed away telling me about you and her condition.  She told me she wanted us to find each other someday.  Be a family.”

 

Peggy’s tears were falling freely from her face now.  All her life she’d had a mother she adored and a father she hated.  She’d always wondered what it was she’d done to make him treat her so horribly.  She’d tried so hard to please him as a child but nothing seemed to work.  She’d finally given up when she realized he would never love her like a father should love his child.

 

But now it all made sense. 

 

Grant had never wanted her, had never paid attention to her, because she wasn’t even his child.  He’d been as captive as she had.  They’d all been victims of a horrible circumstance.  She’d forgotten Grant Carter years ago but she found she could forgive him now for treating her so poorly.  He was just another life lesson that had helped her develop her thick skin.

 

The sound of Phillips sniffling brought her back to the man in front of her.  Her father.  She didn’t think she’d get used to that anytime soon.  She could see similarities between the two of them.  A few of their facial features, the raise of his brow, their dry sense of humor.  She understood now why she’d always felt so comfortable with him.  She’d taken to him immediately upon their first meeting.  It had been strange to her at first, being so comfortable with a stranger, but it felt like he’d always been in her life.

 

“I’ve waited your whole life to hug you,” he told her, his voice thick with emotion, his eyes peering into hers.

 

Peggy answered his unspoken request.  She got up from the table and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, resting her head there.  His grip reminded her of her mother.  They had that same comforting feel, like they could wash away all the hurt and evil in the world. 

 

He patted her back.  “Happy birthday, kid.”

 

“This is a hell of a birthday present,” she laughed mirthlessly.

 

She squeezed him tighter.

 

* * *

 

Peggy searched the crowded room.  She was aware of her friends standing at the back greeting her; the entertainment staff always seemed to hover together out of the way.  She wanted to find Steve.  She hadn’t been able to find him all day.  She’d looked everywhere but she was either one step behind him or on the wrong trail. 

 

She had to tell him about yesterday, her outrageous news.  She had to apologize.  She had to tell him she loved him. 

 

“Peggy?”

 

A hand touched her elbow.  She spun around to see Angie standing there smiling at her.

 

“I just wanted to say thanks.”  Peggy’s brow raised.  “For last week?”

 

“Oh,” she nodded before knitting her forehead.  “Angie, I didn’t do anything.”

 

“You did,” the young woman insisted.  “Your friend told me you were the one to warn Steve about that jerk in the first place.  He tried to warn me but I wouldn’t listen to him.  I never do.  Ma says we’re both too stubborn for our own good.  Anyway, I wanted to tell you that I know I can do better and I will.”

 

“Angie, I’m glad.  You deserve more than that.”

 

Angie smiled happily, like her mother had just told her the dress she’d been designing all summer was worthy of Elizabeth Taylor.  “I also wanted to tell you I took a page outta Steve’s book.”

 

Peggy looked over to where Angie was pointing.  Thompson was being yelled at by Phillips, his uniform pants sopping wet.  Peggy covered her mouth in amusement.

 

“I don’t know how that pitcher of water slipped outta my hand,” she said conspiratorially.  Peggy giggled, happy for Angie.  Phillips was gesturing quite emphatically and Peggy was sure she wouldn’t see Thompson again.

 

The young woman slipped past her and joined her mother at their table.  The butterflies found their way back to Peggy’s gut.  She could do this.  She could introduce herself.  She’d wanted to meet his mother for a while now anyway.  There was no time like the present.  She could do this.

 

One foot in front of the other, she found herself tapping Sarah Rogers on the shoulder.  The older woman started and turned and smiled at the sight of Peggy.

 

Peggy held out her hand nervously.  “Mrs. Rogers, you don’t know me but…”

 

The older woman stood.  She opened her arms to Peggy and enveloped her in a hug. 

 

“Peggy!  I’ve been dying to meet you!”  Peggy pulled back.  Confusion was the least of her emotions at that moment.  She touched her forehead nervously, pushing back her hair from her eyes.

 

“Steve told you about me?” 

 

“Yesterday,” Sarah nodded.  “After I found his sketchbook.”

 

Peggy flushed red.  The drawings she’d posed for…

 

“About that, Mrs. Rogers…”

 

Sarah made a noise and waved her hands in front of her.  “Please, call me Sarah.  I know all about young love.  I was mad he didn’t tell me about you sooner.  My son is a very talented artist.  I was relieved to see all his nude subjects were at least the same girl.”

 

Peggy blushed and agreed with her sentiments regarding Steve.

 

“I’m sorry we didn’t get to meet sooner, Mrs– Sarah.  And I’m sorry I can’t stay longer but I’m doing the final dance in a moment.  Have you seen your son?”

 

The woman’s disposition changed in a heartbeat.  She began stammering out excuses telling Peggy she didn’t know where Steve was, that she hadn’t seen him all day.  Peggy’s brow knitted but she didn’t have time to ask any more questions.  She could see Phillips gesturing to her to get on stage. 

 

Begging her pardon, she headed that way.  Standing at the base of the stairs to the stage, she could see Ana at the back of the room.

 

“Where’s Jarvis?” she mouthed.  Ana shook her head.  “Gabe?”  Ana shook her head again, remorse clear on her face. 

 

Groaning softly, Peggy looked around the room but saw no one she could perform the dance with.  Great.  Now she was completely partnerless.  She couldn’t very well do it by herself.  She wouldn’t mind but she’d look rather funny considering it was partner work.

 

She watched as the singing group headed off stage and took their place.  Everyone in the audience was staring at her.  The lights were bright in her eyes.  She prayed a hole in the floor would swallow her up.  The room was so silent she could have heard a pin drop at the very back.  A man coughed and a woman sniffled.  Standing tall she stepped up to the mic.

 

“Hello everyone,” her voice boomed through the small speaker.  She stood further away.  “I always do the last dance of the season.  It’s a great honor and a privilege to do so.  It seems this year I won’t be able to do so.”

 

There were murmurs across the room. 

 

“It seems all of my partners are missing.  Perhaps if a few more you had bought lessons from me I’d have more partners to choose from,” she chuckled.  A few joined her in her laughs.  “I’m sorry I won’t be able to do the dance.  I had… hoped to do something new this year with someone who’s become very special to me but I hope you’ll join us -”

 

The lights went out.  Perplexed she looked off to the sides of the stage.  It was too dark to see who it was but she could make out a few forms.  A figure darted in front of her and removed the microphone.  She followed their form – Gabe? – when her music began playing.  She looked to her right again. 

 

Steve.

 

The sight of him smiling made her heart flutter.  She felt her body welling up with emotion.  She was unable to contain it; she felt like her face would split in two from the size of her smile.

 

He sauntered up to her, curling a finger at her in a come hither motion.  She turned towards him gladly, the feeling of his arms wrapping around her waist like coming home after a long absence.   

 

“What are you doing?” she whispered giddily. 

 

He dipped her with a confidence she hadn’t seen from him before.  She found his eyes immediately when she came back up but he said nothing.  His twinkling blue eyes said everything she needed to know.

 

Steve moved around her and Peggy felt herself responding instantly.  The dance was a part of her; she was willing to bet she could do it in her sleep.  She held his eyes as he brought her arm up around his neck before his own left a trail of fire down her side until his hand rested on her stomach. 

 

“We’re dancing,” he whispered back in response as if it were obvious.  He kissed the tip of her nose.  “I couldn’t let my partner down.”

 

He pushed her body out in a quick motion and suddenly it was as if they were alone in the studio.  There was only Steve and the music.  If she listened hard enough she could hear the cheers of her friends and claps from the audience in the background but none of that mattered. 

 

This was where she was supposed to be.

 

Teaching Steve to dance had been such an unexpected circumstance.  She hadn’t even wanted him at that party.  She’d been too polite to say such a thing but she hadn’t.  She’d judged him quick.  She thought him to be another Thompson or Sousa – some rich snob nosed brat who thought the world was made to bend at his fingertips.  She’d walked up expecting him to have some offhand, sexist comment.

 

‘ _I carried a watermelon’_ was not exactly what she was expecting.

 

His shyness was refreshing.  His eagerness was obvious and Peggy was never one to back down from a challenge.  She wanted to be his introduction to her style of dancing.  She’d had a strong feeling dancing was not something he did often or at all.

 

He amused her.  He was unlike anyone she’d encountered.  He was stiff as a board when she started teaching him.  She could scarcely lay her hands on him before he was falling over himself either giggling or running out of the room before he embarrassed himself in front of her.  She still laughed over how discrete he thought he was being.

 

The way he opened up, though – she’d never seen anything like it.  Not just in his dancing but in his personality and confidence.  She knew it was inside him; everyone had it.  It was just a matter of finding it.

 

In hindsight teaching him how to do lifts while wearing all white in the water may not have been the best decision she could have made at the time but she’d had no idea that that one detail would change her world in so many ways.

 

She couldn’t imagine what the summer would have been like without Steve.  Undoubtedly it would have been her fending off increasingly bolder come ons from her patrons that never seemed to understand the meaning of the word ‘no.’ She would have grown increasingly tired and frustrated, never knowing her perfect match was out there waiting for her.

 

Steve paused in their dance and it threw her off.  His face was close to hers, their noses touching, but he didn’t make a move to kiss her.  Just as she thought he was about to, he sent her spinning again.  She laughed joyously, lost in the world they’d created for themselves on the stage. 

 

He picked up the rhythm again and her feet matched his steps.  She loved the way they looked together when they danced.  He fit so perfectly against her.  Though he was a novice, he always seemed to instinctively know which way she was going to move when she choreographed a new dance. 

 

He picked her up and spun her around effortlessly.  She loved his strength, knowing his arms would have no trouble catching her. 

 

With a final spin, she kissed the back of his hand and stepped gracefully over to the edge of the stage.  Gabe and Jarvis were there – she made a note to yell at them later – offering their hands to help her down.  She danced her way across the floor to her friends.  She focused on their faces instead of the audience.  She’d been waiting for this moment all summer.  A chance to show off something new and original, something appealing to a new generation. 

 

Their footwork was fun and intricate and, Peggy was pleased to notice, simultaneous.  She knew she should have expected nothing but the best from her friends.  When she first came to America she hadn’t expected any of this.  Finding her cousin was joyous enough but to find so many people that had had similar experiences and similar interests was a blessing.

 

Peggy watched Steve jump down from the stage.  She paused in her spot while the others moved past her.  She gave Steve a minute, questioning tilt of her head.  He answered her with a quick nod. 

 

She took off running.

 

His arms were there to catch her like he did it every day of his life.

 

She soared above the room as time froze.  She felt radiant, like she was flying above the clouds without a care in the world. 

 

Slowly, Steve lowered her into his embrace.  She pressed kisses all over his cheeks before getting his lips.  He met her sweetly in a feeling that was oddly both old and new.  He was the one to pull away first.  The noise of the room rushed back to her and she found herself blushing slightly. 

 

His eyes held her, their twinkling making her laugh.  He kissed her again and rested his head against hers.  Her fingers found the soft hairs at the back of his neck.  She pressed him close to her.

 

“I love you,” she whispered against his lips.

 

His dazzling smile blinded her.  Any doubts she had were erased.  His hand at the small of her back pressed her closer to him. 

 

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack available on 8tracks. That's right. I made a soundtrack, too :)
> 
> http://8tracks.com/doaspeggy/the-right-partner


End file.
